


The Black Phoenix.

by tomtom713



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomtom713/pseuds/tomtom713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a dream, about Voldemort and Severus. Harry wants to know one thing. What is voldemorts precious belongs? And what do Voldemort mean with 'The option'. Will Harry choose between the light and the dark side? [ I dunno what ship i go after but it might even be Harry/Severus or Harry/Tom/Harry/Voldemort.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Readers!
> 
> Yes another story just popped up in my mind, and i really wanted to see how far i could go with this. I do not know Harry Potter. All the characters and other things i will mention in the story belongs to her. I just like to play a bit with the characters xD. Anyway Enjoy!
> 
> -Dream or visions-
> 
> ~Parseltongue~
> 
> "Talk"
> 
> -Letters/Newspapers/Book reading-

Chapter One. The Dream.

_The room was dark, except for the cracking fireplace that illuminated the small room. A figure was sitting in the plush armchair, with a glass of wine in his hand. Silence was in the room, as the dark figure from behind the armchair slowly stepped closer._

" _News Severus?" A raspy and tired voice asked from the chair._

" _A few." Severus Answered, while he fold his hands at his back where he stood beside the armchair. He watched the fire in the burning wood dance around, as small figures in the fireplace could be seen._

" _Speak them to me Severus. What do you know about the boy so far?" The Dark Lord questions, his pale hand caressed the wine crystal glass he hold lightly in his hand._

" _The boy isn't over what happened close to the summer holiday, my lord. As far as I could see from his small friends, Potter isn't handling the death of Black too well. He almost ruined Dumbledore's office by his rage, so far I haven't seen him let that much anger out on anyone or… Anything" the potion master informed._

" _It seems like…." The Dark lord started, as he looked at Nagini who slowly curled herself up at the Armchair to be with her master. "That he soon shall be giving the option, unless you have something to say… Severus?"_

_The black haired potion master looked at the serpent, as his thoughts were on the boy for a moment._

" _I have nothing to say against you My Lord." Severus answered._

" _I will have to set a new mission for you Severus, even though I do hate to burden my loyal servant with too much. However, I know that I can trust you on this one Severus." The dark lord said, while he made a hand for Nagini that she should get down. As soon the Serpent was gone from Voldemorts side, the pale man stood with his empty crystal glass._

" _You know my lord, that no matter what task or hard mission you pray have in your brilliant mind, I will always be there to take it, even if it will risk my own life." The potion master spoke, while he turned and looked at his lord. Voldemort was at the alcohol cabinet to refill his empty crystal glass, however Severus know when the dark lord was drinking, something would be wrong._

" _Something on your mind, my lord?" Severus question._

" _There will be on a time, where I will need to face one thing I truly wouldn't want to. Even though, it comes to my attention that it might not be to… pleasant." The pale snake man said._

" _Mind to elaborate a little bit more my lord?" Severus questions him._

" _It seem like, the headmaster from Hogwarts … has found my little secret." Voldemort spoke with a raspy voice._

" _What might that be my lord?" Severus asked, while he made a slowly walk toward Voldemort._

" _Six things, six belongs of mine, might be seven instead. The thing that I want to see is if that might be true. But I fear that Dumbledore already, got his filthy hands on one of my precious belongs." The dark lord spoke, while he filled his crystal glass with firewhiskey._

_The potion master was about to question his lord, but there was a knocking at the door. The red eyes from the dark lord looked over at the door as he narrowed his eyes for a moment._

" _Who dares bother the dark lord, while he is speaking?" Lord Voldemort's angry voice called toward the door._

" _S-Sorry to bother you my lord!" ,a stuttering and small voice spoke from behind the door._

" _Wormtail! What in Morganas name do you think there is so important right now?!" the Dark lord said with an angry voice._

" _I-I a-apologies my Lord… "Wormtail stuttering low. The door slowly opened, as the small fat rat looking man entered the room._

" _I didn't asked you to enter Wormtail. CRUCIO!" The red spell hit the rat looking man. Wormtail fell on the ground, he screamed out in pain and…_


	2. Snape's privat chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone now i got Chapter 2 finish. Hope you all enjoy ^^

Chapter 2. Snape's private chambers.

The pain went through his scar, as Harry sat up in his bed. His hand pressed against the scar at his forehead. He was sweating and his heart was running like a rabbit.

It had to be the seventh time, Harry had woken up from such a dream. Why couldn't he just get some proper sleep? He hated that every night he was going through such a nightmare. Harry looked at his clock on his nightstand, he saw that it was nothing more than 3 in the night.

The black haired teen sighed; he grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and put them on so he could see again. He slowly got out from his bed, he then grabbed his jacket and shoes. A walk would not be that bad, would it? Harry got his jacket and shoes on, he then buttoned up his jacket. He looked at the other teen nearby him, who was sleeping heavily and snoring like a troll.

Harry grabbed his wand, and put it in his inner pocket. He searched the drawer in his nightstand after The Marauders Map, just in case no one would bother him.

After he got the Marauders Map in his pocket, Harry walked out from the boy's dormitory. He actually did not know where he would go, since his mind was on his dream.

Harry were walking around in the dark corridors, while he held his invisibility cloak tight around himself, he thought about going to Dumbledore or maybe seek out the Potion Master. He was confused, he admitted that. He didn't know what to do.

While Harry was close to the dungeon, he noticed a dark figure outside the castle. The raven-haired teen stood still, his hand tight around his invisibility cloak to make sure it would not fall off.

The dark figure from outside had slowly got near the entrance of the hallway. Harry did not move out from his spot, he did not make a sound.

The dark figure entered the castle, his robe sliding against the ground while the man headed to the dungeon. Harry could see now who it was; he knew that it was Severus Snape. So Harry's dream was real? Had Snape really been visiting The Dark Lord?

In his mind, Harry knew that he should not do it, but he needed answers. He wanted to know, why he kept dreaming about the dark lord's small meetings with the potion master.

With that in mind, Harry slowly followed his potion master down in the dark dungeon. He noticed that Snape had gotten over to a portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"Eldorado. " Snape mumbled, where the portrait swung opened. Too bad that Harry was nearby, because now he had heard the password to Snape's private chambers.

Harry was quick, as the portrait slowly closed. He managed to get through it, without Salazar or Snape had noticed anything.

Harry paused in the doorway, as his eyes were around the first part of the potion masters' chambers. He heard that the portrait closed behind him, now he couldn't return back again to Gryffindor's Tower.

The walls were just stones, but the special thing was they were not like those around the rest of the castle. They had special patterns carved in them, so it looked more comfortable. He noticed that there were several doors off this main one, which Harry guessed led to other chambers.

He saw his potion master nearby, and saw that Snape had taken off his outer robe, tossing it over the back of the couch. Snape walked toward a cabinet in the corner nearby the cracking fireplace, a glass and a bottle were taken out. He saw that the man poured himself a half glass of Firewhiskey which he then downed in one gulp.

Harry took his opportunity to glance into some of the other rooms, a well-furnished office nearby him. Candles and oil lamps illuminated the place more brightly, than he had expected it to be.

He looked at another door, which was further away from him. He thought it might be the bedroom, which he noticed was rather enormous and with a private bath.

While his attention moved over to another door closer to him, he saw shelves filled with books. It might be the private library, which he had heard teachers had in their chambers.

Harry got a light shock, as he heard Snape's voice speak out.

"You can just get out from your invisibility cloak Potter; I know you are in here." Snape said with a rather calm and a harsh voice.

Harry took a step back, he was freezing inside, and his heart was fluttering at the words. How could Snape know he was there? How could he possibly know that he had been here since Snape got in?

Harry hesitated for a moment, but then he slowly let the cloak slide down from his head. His eyes were on the potion master, as he slowly fold the cloak under his arm.

"I would have asked you, what you were doing here this late at night. However, I believe… "The potion master spoke, before he sat his glass down again. "That I know the reason for your presence here. "The potion master finished his sentence.

The raven-haired teen looked at his potion master, as he slowly stepped forward. "I want to know, how it can be that I keep dreaming about  _him,_  Sir." Harry explained, while Snape had made a hand for him to take a seat.

Harry slowly sat down in the armchair, which was closest to the cracking fireplace. He watched the other man getting near, as he took the couch so he could watch Harry.

"I will need you to promise me one thing, Mr. Potter. So I can trust you on certain things," Snape said, while he took out his wand from his robe behind him.

"What should I promise?" Harry asked, as his eyes were on the wand while Snape made a dark purple spell around the room.

" _Silencio maximum."_ Snape mumbled, where the room was silenced so no one from outside could be able to hear what they were talking about.

"I want you to promise, that you do not speak one single word of what I am about to say," The potion said, as Harry kept his hand in his pocket.

"I-I promise that," Harry said with a low voice, as he saw something at his potion master. Why in merlin's name would he make him promise that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short, however i hope i can write a bit more for Chapter Three. Just a question to you guys who read this fanfiction. What do you want to happen? I do like to get an idea over what i could put in this xD
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoyed this and i hope to get a review or two for the chapter ^^


	3. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers! Chapter three of The Black Phoenix is now finish. I know it is not to long but I am trying hard to make it to a very good story. Hope you all will enjoy ^^

Chapter 3. The meeting.

The young teen could see that his potion master started to show off his true age. He was looking so tired at his face, exhausted and wanted to give up a battle he was in. He glanced over to the door nearby, seeing that the spell truly had taken form around the room. It was almost like a surface of a calm pond, which just got a drop down to disturb the clear waving.

"You need to know the truth Harry, which is why I want you to promise me, that you do not speak a word outside those walls to anyone. " Snape explained, before he leaned back against the couch and inhaled a deeply breath.

Harry cleared his throat, while his eyes were on the floor again. He didn't understand quiet well. Snape was so suddenly nice against him, and the fact that he didn't snap at him or cursed against him was awkwardly strange. What was wrong with his potion master?

"The truth?" The boy questioned to break the small silent between them.

"The truth yes. " Severus answered with a low and kind voice.

"I know you got a few dreams, meetings about me and The Dark Lord I suppose?" The potion master questioned.

Harry only nodded for a second, before his green eyes looked up at the potion master again. The cracking fireplace continued to burn the wood. The flames illuminated the room so kindly, that it almost felt nicer to stay there. The teen looked at the fireplace instead, as the silence again filled the room. Severus had slowly sat a bit more forward, his hands folded against his lap.

"The Dark lord isn't going to kill you Harry, all that you have been through has been a lie from the start. I do not want to be the one to speak the whole truth, I think that you shall come with me for a time." Severus explained, while he stood from the couch. He took his robe from it, where he then took it over him.

"Where to, Sir?" Harry asked him, his eyes never left the flames from the burning wood.

"I know you wouldn't trust me, even if your life depended on it Harry. I only ask you for one favor now. Trust me on this, let me take you to a person who can speak this proper with you." The potion master said, his hand got in his pocket to his wand where he pulled it out.

"I asked for one thing Sir. Where to?" Harry questioned him again, if he should trust the man, he wanted to know where Severus were taking him.

"To a person who can explain this better than I can do Mr. Potter." Severus answered him instead.

The teen sighed right after, as he then stood from the couch. He really was tired, his eyes had almost small black bags under them. He knew they must look horrible, too, since he never got a proper sleep those past weeks.

"I trust you. " Harry said in the end, where he looked up at his potion master right after.

Severus had held his hand out for Harry, as if he told him to grab his arm.

"No not apparating… "Harry said a bit low, while he looked a bit away from his potion master.

"Something the matter about apparating, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked him, while he had lowering his hand a bit to his side again.

"Last time… I got apparatet… I didn't feel too well. It was like, that my stomach turned upside down," Harry explained, before he looked at a clock, which hang on the wall nearby. It was almost four in the morning by now, just by looking at the clock, Harry could feel how his body screamed at him to get some more sleep. The thing was, he didn't want to sleep or rather he couldn't sleep.

The potion master looked at the raven-haired teen for a while, as his thoughts run around the topic that he spoke. So Dumbledore earlier this year had apparated with Harry? Where to? Moreover why?

"Can't we use the Floo Network?" Harry questioned his potion master, while he noticed Snape was thinking deeply over a few things. What Snape was thinking was a thing Harry never would know. No one could know what the potion master would think about, not even the other staff members at Hogwarts.

"I would say, even though you are not very good in Potion, you do have a good idea for us to use the Floo Network instead. On that way, we will not be seen by anyone, "Snape said, as he walked over to the fireplace. He grabbed a small jar on the shelf above the fireplace, where he took a handful powder out from it. He then cast the powder in the fireplace, where the flames from the cracking wood turned to a light green color.

"Riddles Manor," Snape said clearly and calmly, and then the flames slowly calmed down again and were only the green color that they should be.

"You go in first, I will be right behind you." Snape said, while he made a hand to the green flames.

Harry cleared his throat, while he looked at the green flames. Riddles Manor? What was that? Where in the world was that?

Harry slowly stepped forward, he noticed that Snape lowered his hand again. The raven-haired teen took a deep breath, before he got inside the green flames. He felt how his body was flying through the different fireplaces, he always hated to do this since he felt sick in his stomach. Harry felt the ground underneath his feet again, he had landed right in a room, which looked like a library.

His green eyes scanned the room for a time, seeing the walls were all shelves with lots of books. He had stepped a bit forward so his potion master could get through as well.

"Isn't it a bit late for you to bring him here Severus?" A calm voice spoke from a chair over at a desk. The chair was turned so Harry could not see who it was, however he could almost guess who it could be.

The voice was familiar for him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Snape was standing behind him. The green flames turned to the normal red and yellowish color again. The room was hardly illuminated by the fireplace, only a lamp on the desk was turned on, too, so all the books and paper works could be seen.

"He needed the option now My Lord." Snape spoke from behind Harry, Harry could then feel Snape's hand on his shoulder while he saw the chair turned around.

In it was a 20-years-old looking man, he had black hair and soft brown eyes. He was actually looking like a handsome young man, whom Harry could remember he had seen in a younger state.

"Welcome Harry." The elder male said, as he stood from his chair. His soft brown eyes were looking right into Harry's green ones.

"My name… is Tom Riddle, however-, "he said, while he stepped forward toward the teen and the potion master." you know me as The Dark Lord or Lord Voldemort," the elder black haired male explained.

Harry just looked at the taller male, he never thought that Lord Voldemort would become Tom Riddle once again. Was this a trap? Had his potion master gotten him to the dark lord?

Harry felt his head pounding, he felt lightheaded and dizzy, too.

"Harry?" Tom's voice asked, while Harry's world got more blurry.

He had slowly fallen sideway where darkness surrounded him and swallowed him in nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He had slowly fallen sideway where darkness surrounded him and swallowed him in nothingness.
> 
> That was Chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it! Now I want to question you all readers. I have gotten a few Pm's asking me if I could make it to a few things. Sooooo… now I want to ask.
> 
> What do you want to happen in the story? I know my main plot in it but I do like to get more ideas. I fear I do get a writer block so it would be nice if you call could come with a small idea ^^*
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Reader. Yes i know there have gone a bit time before i last updated and im sorry. Things have been a bit messed up around me. This chapter haven't really been edited to much but i tried my best. Hope you all will like it ^^

"~ I think that he haven't got any sleep or food proper the last past days master, he is to thin and got big bags under his eyes. No wonder he fainted in your study room master. ~ "A hissing voice spoke, while a hand was on Harry's forehead.

He could feel the warmth from the hand, however he couldn't say whom it was. He felt the warming hand being removed again from his forehead, a cold cloth was replaced with the hand.

"~ I think I just want him to rest for now, Severus will take care of his missing on the school. I just hope he will not run or try to contact Dumbledore, however he can be as mad he wants to as long he just get the truth. ~" a more silk and sweeter voice spoke near him, however his body keep trying to tell him that he should just go back to sleep. His mind on the other hand wanted to know more, what was all this about?

It was only a few seconds later, that Harry's hand twisted. His eyes slowly opened and the first thing he noticed was that his glasses was gone from his head. He felt the cold cloth at his forehead, which had a relaxing effect on him.

"Harry?" The silky voice asked, while a hand stroked down at Harry's cheek. It felt so soft in that moment, for once Harry wished he could go back to sleep while the hand caressed his cheek. However, he knew he could not go back to sleep, he needed to know what was going on.

"I'm fine, " Harry said, while he slowly held his elbows back in the bed and pushed himself up against the headboard behind him. "My glasses?" He questioned, as he looked at the blurry silhouette in front at him.

Harry could just see the person moved, where his vision got clearly, as his glasses got on his nose again and pushed back to its proper place.

He then saw him, Tom Riddle was in front at him or rather he sat in the end of the bed, where he made a bit distend between them. Harry's first thought was to get his wand, at least so he knew he had something to defend himself. However, when his hand reached for his wand he saw Tom pulled Harry's wand out from his inner pocket.

"I know this is what you were searching for, I can promise you that I do not want to harm you nor curse any problems right now." Tom explained, as he saw Harry only stared at him. Was it fear? On the other hand, did Harry simply not want to be around him?

"I know Harry that it is not me you prepare yourself to wake up for. You really gave me and Severus a shock by your little faint stunt there, are you feeling alright now?" The dark lord asked him, his hand were at Harry's wand as he caressed the wand for a while. He could feel the powers within it, the powers there went through the wand also went through his own.

"Tired, but I have seeing better days too. Can I have my wand?" Harry asked the dark lord, he didn't trusted Tom. However, something in the man's eyes told him he could on a point trust him.

"If you won't mind Harry, I would prefer you didn't have your wand." Tom said calmly, while he reach inside his pocket and got his own wand out. "In fact, let's do this." He said, while he stood from the bed and got over to the nightstand. He opened the drawer in it and put the two wands down, where he then closed the drawer and walked back again to his seat at the end of the bed.

"None of us have wands, then it is easier to trust each other, am I right, Harry?" The dark lord asked him, his eyes locked with Harry's green ones. Silence filled the room, Harry cleared his throat as he was the one to remove his eyes from Tom's.

"I want you to watch something Harry, if you do not mind me to show it for you." Tom explained with his kind and silky voice, however Harry still had the thought that Tom wouldn't just show him something. He keep feeling that the dark lord would fool him.

"Depends on what it is and moreover, why did you keep me here?" Harry asked, while he kept his hand against his forehead. He still felt a bit strange in his head, the dizziness was slowly trying to get back on him again.

"Harry, I believe you need to take a potion." Tom said, while he stood from the bed. He was about to get over nearby Harry to the night drawer, but Harry pointed fast at him as he warned him to stop.

"Not. One. Step. Closer." Harry warned him with a rather hard voice, he noticed that Tom stopped right the way and didn't took one step farther toward the night drawer.

"Just tell me what bottle, I still don't trust you. You could just get your wand and curse me already." Harry said, as he pressed his hand against his forehead. The dark lord then took a step back, where he fold his hands behind his back. However, his eyes never left the young boy on the bed. "

"Lime-green bottle, second one to the dark blue vial. " Tom explained with a calm voice, as he stood nailed to his spot.

Harry studied the dark lord, why haven't he been killed yet? He could easy had done it, but why haven't he? Harry slowly reached to the drawer, where he searched for the lime-green bottle. He had soon found the bottle, where he took it out and sat back against the bed. His eyes flicked up again and stared at Tom, he had slowly made the bottle open.

"I still don't understand why, why haven't you killed me yet?" Harry asked him, where he gulped down the liquid from the lime-green bottle.

"I would have like if I could have the option to show it for you Harry, than just speaking the words of it. You see, "The dark lord said, while he held his hands in front at himself again." I believe that it would be more comfortable for you to watch it, than to listen to it. I only wish you do give me a chance, I vow on my magic that I do not want to harm you." He said with his soft and silky voice, while he slowly lower his hands to his sides again.

Harry only stared at him for a while, what could this man possible show him? On the other hand, his potion master had gotten him here for a reason. Could he trust the man in the end?

"I… I am willingly to give you one chance, but the wands stay in the drawer." Harry said, as his ember green eyes watched to that the dark lord walked over to a cabinet nearby.

Harry then looked down at the bed instead, his head started to calm a bit more down and he felt his dizziness slowly fainted away from his head.

He still didn't knew what was going on thought, the dark lord had been...almost human acting.

Harry looked up again, when he saw the dark lord getting to him again. He had something with him; it looked a bit familiar for him.

Tom were holding a pensive in his hands, he noticed a silver colored bottle on top at it.

"Pensive? And showing me a memory?" Harry questioned him, while he sat proper against the headboard.

"You gave me one chance to show you this Harry, and then I take that one chance to speak the truth through a true memory." Tom explained to him, he had then sat down at the other end of the bed, he hold the pensive near Harry and gave him the bottle with his memory.

"You shall know Harry, this memory is a thing I keep safe. No one else is to know about this, you will be the second person to know." Tom explained with a calm soft voice.

"Who else know it?" Harry asked him, while he looked at the bottle for a while. His thumb slowly caressed the cold glass around the memory.

"Severus does." Tom said with a small voice. " Go on, have a look." he said, as he made a motion with his hand for Harry to have a look.

Harry took a deep breath, while his fingers slowly took the stopper off the bottle. He then poured the silver liquid in the pensive, where the black cloud slowly got bigger. Harry then held his head down in the pensive, seeing the world around him chance.

Tom was walking down at a street, a dark robe over him as he was passing a few people. Harry could just see a few newspapers being on the grounds. He noticed the date, 1980 31 July, his eyes wide for a moment before he slowly walked after Tom's dark figure.

He had a small look around him, seeing the houses around him. It looked like a small town; he then saw a sign nearby them as they were walking. Godric Hollows.

Where was this place?

They had soon gotten near a house, Harry saw Tom looked around him at first, but then he had held out his wand and mumbled a spell.

"Silencio maximum"

The strong spell got around the house, so no one was able to listen to them inside the house. Harry had followed Tom inside, seeing the house was nice settled.

"Someone home?" Tom called out, while he held down his hood. His black hair settled nicely, his blood red eyes focus on the hallway as another figure got out.

Black hair, round glasses and a grin over his face. Harry froze for a moment, while his eyes was on the other male.

"Dad?" he whispered, as his body tends a bit over this. D-Did Tom knew his parents? Harry stood a bit back against the wall, he felt how his heart was beating faster.

"Bloody hell, don't tell me this is a charm to make me believe you are here." James Potter said, while he walked over to Tom.

"Thomas Bloody Riddle, how are you doing?" James asked him, while he held Tom in a embrace.

"You always use the 'bloody' word on me, but enough with me Jamie boy. How are you? More important, Lily? I got your owl, she gave birth just a few hours ago?" Tom asked him, while they broke apart from the embrace.

"She is fine, but she went through a hard birth, i didn't wish her to get through it this hard." James explained to him, while he looked a bit down as he held his hands in his pockets.

"About...the boy..." James slowly started, as he let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

Tom had held his hand at James' shoulder, he had giving him a gentle squeeze.

"Is he alive?" Tom asked him kindly; he only just got a weak node from James.

"But he is sick, he didn't breath proper when he got out." James whispered.

"Have the healer spoken a word of what it could be?" Tom asked him, as he were showed to the living room where a crib stood in the middle of the living room.

"If not he could make it through the night, he would die in the morning." James explained to him as he let out a sigh, he then looked down in the crib. A newborn boy only with a lock of black hair on the top of his head was laying there, James looked at him for a while as a small smile spread along his lips.

"She did make a good work with him Thomas, he is the most beautiful boy i ever have seeing. He looks a lot like me, but he have her eyes." James whispered, while he stepped a bit aside for Tom to look at the baby boy, Harry could even see a smile spread along Tom's lips.

"Named him yet?" Tom asked, as he rest his arms on the railing to the crib.

"Harry, his name shall be Harry James Potter." James told him with a small chuckle, as he looked down at the baby with a small sad expression. " If he do survive." He whispered

"James..." Tom said, as he looked up at the black haired male.

"If I told you, no if I could make sure for that your son would be alive through the night, and the rest of his life. Would you accept that?" Tom asked him, as he looked down at the baby boy.

"What do you have in mind, Thomas?" James asked him, as he looked curious at the dark lord.

"I know a spell, it can bound your boy to my soul. We keep each other alive, he will get the strength from me, some of my powers to survive. " Tom explained to him, while he slowly had held his hand down to the child and stroked its cheek softly.

"T-Thomas...what do you mean with that?" James asked him, with a small disbelieving in his voice.

"What I am saying James, is that I can make sure he will not die. We will keep each other alive, I know you might not accept it, but it's the only chance you got to keep him alive." Tom explained to him, while his blood red eyes looked up at James.

"I know you are the dark lord and all that Thomas, but I don't understand." James mumbled.

"You just need to understand this, I will connect my soul to Harry's so he will not die doing the night. I will keep him safe, keep him from dying and keep him alive from Dumbledore." Tom explained, while his bloody red eyes looked down on the boy again as they heard a sneeze from him.

James stood silent for a moment, seeing his boy started to get more ill. He then cleared his throat for a moment, he looked at Tom again who had started to humming a bit as he stroked the boy's head.

"fine..." James whispered, as his eyes closed yet again.

Harry could see Tom making a spell over the crib, it was there the memory ended and slowly switched over to another one. It was in the same house. He could see himself as a baby, sitting on the floor and playing with a mini broom. Harry smiled a bit, h-he could almost remember this. The broom in fact, fly around in the living room while he were chased by James,

"And got you!" Harry could see Tom in the living room, lifting the baby-version of him up in the air and catch him again while he chuckled. Even baby Harry were chuckling too, as he started to play a bit with the buttons on Tom's shirt.

"You really are a sweet little boy aren't you, Harry?" Tom asked, before he chuckled and sat down on the couch.

"Thanks for keeping me company Thomas, it was sweet of you now that James is out with Padfoot and Moony." A female voice spoke near them.

Harry could now see Lily, getting in the living room with a tray in her hands. She had sat it down on the sofa table, where she got two cups and a can of tea on the table.

"Don't mind it Lily, I do like to spend more time with my godson after all." Tom said while he had little Harry sitting on his lap, "Look what we got here, is that a cookie for Harry?" Tom asked, when he had taken a chocolate chip cookie from the cookie bowl and hold it in front at Harry,

Lily had chuckled a bit, as she got the tea in the cups while little Harry got all exited and took the cookie from Tom, where he then started to nibble on it.

"He really like those cookies, no wonder since your dear mum is making them." Tom said, as he kept his arm around Harry's waist to make sure he did not fall off.

The scene changed in front at Harry again, it was darker this time, and a few lights had been outside the windows. He could see it was Halloween, since a few Halloween things was in the house. Harry saw a blue light in the living room, he knew it was a Patronus since he heard a warning voice was heard.

"James! Take Lily and Harry out from the house now! He is coming after you!"

Harry could not really get what was happening at first, but then it all went to fast. Lily had little Harry in her arms, running upstairs as James was at the front door. The door had blast opened, as Dumbledore stepped inside with his wand pointed at James.

"N-No please...stop it. LET ME OUT!"Harry shouted as he held his hands for his ear, as he heard James' scream in horror. He felt a hand on his shoulder, there slowly had pulled him up.

Harry was back again, in the bedroom, his heart was beating fast as he felt sweat was getting down at his forehead. He looked at the pensive for a moment, as he then felt a hand on his shoulder. Tom had been just beside him, his eyes...t-they looked so worried on him as if he cared for him.

"A-Are you...My godfather?" Harry asked him, his heart slowly got back to its normal beat again.

"I am, along with Sirius and Remus. I can understand you have lots of questions Harry, but I think you need to rest a bit more before you get more information." Tom said softly, as his hand slowly stroked Harry's hair back from his forehead.

"C-Could you please just, let me be alone for a few hours? Just... get out and let me be" Harry told him, but he did not really made a move for pushing Tom away from him.

"If you need anything, call me then I will be fast to get here." Tom said, as he took the pensive and the memory back in their right places. With that, Tom had slowly left the room, leaving Harry on the bed to think through this.

He knew he had done a right thing, he knew Harry was shocked right now. However, it was good that he got the truth to Harry now, he only hoped that Harry would calm down again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was good enough! / there will get another chapter soon. I cant tell when. But i do like to know what your readers thinks till now. Also give me a few ideas too so i can keep writing ^^ Till next time!


	5. The Photo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers. Yes i am back with Chapter 5 of Black Phoenix...its short i know and im sorry for the grammar and a few mistakes for the spelling. I got a lot busy lately but i will keep on writing as much as i can do. Anyway hope you enjoy this. ^_^

Chapter 5. The Photo

It had been a sleepless night for him, Harry had turned and twisted in the bed. He tried to find a comfortable position in the bed, however, he wasn't too good on finding the right spot. The Pensive memories still ran through his head, all what he had seeing through that memories was a bit too much.

Why have Riddle never told him? Why couldn't Tom had told him, from the day at the graveyard? Why did he not take contact to him? There was so many questions, so many thoughts he wanted answers.

Harry sighed while he looked at the wall nearby, his hand dug under the pillow as he tried to find the comfortable position on his right side.

The black haired teen heard the door slowly got opened, the light from the hallway shined just through the room and cast some light at the wall. Harry slowly closed his eyes, pretending that he were asleep, however, he had his eyes a bit opened so he just could see the shadow of the person.

He felt the bed got heavy at his left side, someone had sat down beside him on the bed.

"~I had hope he wouldn't use all the day in here, he haven't been eating anything, nor drinking. ~" a hissing voice spoke softly, a hand gently got placed on Harry's forehead.

"~maybe you shall set a tray in here for him, My lord? ~" another hissing was heard, which Harry did not found familiar. He had let out a soft breath by the gentle touch at his forehead, how could it possibly be so nice?

"~As soon he have adjusted to the memories he have seeing, he will learn slowly that I will not be fighting him.~" Tom hissed, as he continue to stroke Harry's forehead in a gentle pace.

Tom suddenly stopped, while he watched the teen slowly turned around so he were facing the dark lord. His green eyes looked up at Tom with a kind look.

"I didn't woke you up, did I?" Tom asked him with a soft whispering voice. Harry had just shook his head gently against the pillow underneath him, he had let out another deep breath while he saw the big snake beside Tom on the bed.

"I'm confused. " Harry admitted with a low voice. He soon felt that Tom's hand returned to his dark locks, the stroking was soft and gently.

"You can ask any questions you wish for Harry, but first I need to ask one. Are you hungry?" Tom asked him with his silky and gentle voice.

Harry opened his mouth, as if he wanted to answer, but then his stomached had done the work by rumbling out loud. A small blush had been on Harry's cheeks right after, he just heard the small chuckle Tom made.

"I expect that is a yes?" Tom asked him while he watched the teens head nodded a bit.

"Good then, come along." Tom said, before he slowly stood from the bed.

"Uhm….What time is it?" Harry asked the dark lord, as he slowly got out from the bed. He had pulled the bed sheet with him and wrapped around himself, he didn't know if it was cold in the kitchen. He just wanted something around him, also to cover up how…thin he actually was.

"It's four in the morning, you slept a few hours since last I visit you." Tom explained, while he motion a hand for Harry to get in the kitchen. "I know Harry that you want to ask a lot of questions. I won't deny answering any of them." He said with a soften voice while Harry had passed by him to the kitchen.

"You better not lie to me then, I don't know what I shall believe anymore," Harry mumbled a bit under his breath, before he had taken a seat at the round kitchen table. He notice how soft the kitchen actually looked like, he thought it would be dark colored, but actually it was a rather warming colored kitchen. Almost like a home should look like.

"Is there something you don't like, Harry?" Tom asked him, while he had been at the fridge.

"I'm not picky actually, I always eat what I can get." Harry explained a bit low, as his eyes was on Nagini who had slowly slide inside the kitchen.

"Don't mind her Harry, she just wants to make sure everything is alright." Tom explained with a small smile, while he had noticed Harry's gaze at Nagini.

"It was not that I thought she would hurt me, I just thought….how you manage to feed her." The raven-haired teen said, before he adjusted himself a bit on the chair. He held one of his legs close to his chest, so his foot was on the chair.

"Mostly she go hunt out at the forest nearby, or then she gets down to the graveyard so she can catch a few mouse or rats." The dark lord explained, while he stood at the kitchen counter and made something Harry could not really see.

"If you are….my godfather, why didn't you just contact me?" Harry asked him, his chin slowly rested on top at his knee while he watched Tom stood silent.

"I tried, but each time I sent a letter or a Patronus to you it somehow got destroyed." Tom explained to him, before he turned with a plate in his hand and walked over to the kitchen table. He sat the plate in front at Harry, which had some small sandwiches on it.

"I hope you don't mind small sandwiches, I tried to make them a bit different from each other so you can taste it and tell what you like." Tom said with a small smile, before he took a seat in front at Harry.

"Thank you, "Harry said, as he managed a small smile at Tom. He slowly took one of the small sandwiches in his hand "Who destroyed them?" Harry asked him, as his green eyes looked up at Tom for a moment.

"I believe Dumbledore destroyed them, however, I'm not sure about it since I couldn't track the letters or know where they went." Tom explained to him, as he fold his arms over his chest and leaned a bit back against his chair. He made a node to Harry that he should go on and eat.

"In the memory, "Harry said, before he slowly took a bite from the sandwich. He hummed a bit as he closed his eyes by the taste, Tom was good at making a sandwich. Who should have known that? "You showed that… I was sick from baby age. What was that about?" Harry asked, while he slowly ate the sandwich and kept his gaze at the plate.

"Your father explained to me, that you had some problems with your breathing along with your brain didn't get too much oxygen, which could end to your brain wouldn't have worked as it should." Tom explained softly as he held his hands under his chin, while he rested his elbows on the table and watched Harry for the time. Seeing that Harry slowly took sandwich by sandwich to eat.

"What was the thing you did to safe me?" Harry asked between his mouthfuls of food.

"I combined our souls, It means I made you an object for my soul to live within you. You got a part of my soul inside you, a Horcrux as I call it, it means you are healthy and cannot die. We keep each other alive Harry, you can go so far and call it….Immortal combining between wizards." The dark lord explained, his voice getting more soft and low when he spoke. Harry thought it was because he didn't wanted anyone else to know, or then he really didn't wanted to speak about it.

Harry cleared his throat for a moment, as he pushed his plate away when it was empty. "I really think it's unfair you know, I got so much time with your parents and you only got less than one and a half year." Tom spoke softly, as he could see something was bothering Harry.

"Life is unfair…" Harry mumbled, as he clung his knee closer to his chest. "Why did Sirius never tell me about you?" Harry asked him, he still was confused over all this. He was unknown about so many things, it was like the whole world knew it before him.

"After the night, where you got taken by Hagrid and flied away. Dumbledore did all his things to make sure no one could remember me, no one should know the truth so that's why he made up the story. It reminds me…" Tom said as he held his hand in his inner pocket and took out a photo. Tom then slowly slide it over toward Harry, so the photo was facing down on the table.

"Take a look." Tom said with a soft smile, while he made a hand for Harry to take it.

Harry stared at it for a moment, he slowly held his hand on top at the photo and took it to him. On the photo was his parents, standing in the middle and hold baby Harry in their arms. Tom stood right next to Lily with a smile on, beside James stood Sirius and tried to keep Harry's attention on a small stuff toy. Right behind them stood Remus and had his hand at James' shoulder. It was such a perfect photo for a happy moment.

"You were only a half year old, when we took that photo," Tom explained to him, while he rested his arms down at the table.

Harry had stroked a thumb over the photo, as he saw it were moving too. Sirius who moved the stuff toy to get Harry's attention, Lily who chuckled, caressed Harry's short black hair, James smiling over at Tom, and looked back at Remus. It was just so…sweet looking. Like a true family.

"I…" Harry tried to speak, but he couldn't really find words for it. He opened his mouth again to speak, but someone had knocked on the door to the kitchen so they could get their attention.

Harry had looked over at the door, only to see the last person he really didn't wanted to be around.

Bellatrix….Lestranges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that was the chapters end.
> 
> Also i do want to say i will make a small new thing.
> 
> Those who will give a Review of a thing they like to get in this story please do. I am willingly to get any idea into the story if i think it will match to it :3 So please review this chapter. Thanks again for keep reading my story! :3


	6. Harry's Desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Chapter six is now finish, it's a bit short and I apologies for that. I got lots of things going on right now, but I will try to keep up the updates. :3
> 
> Warning! A tiny M Rated stuff is happening in this Chapter! Do not read if you don't like!
> 
> Enjoy!~

Chapter 6. Harry's desire.

Bellatrix looked at her lord, while he was sitting in front at that boy. She didn't quite know what to say, other than she should go for her dagger in her back pocket.

"It's a bit early you are awake Bellatrix, is there something you want?" Tom asked her with a bit hard voice, as his face had turned to a sternly look when he looked toward her.

"You know, my lord that I always get up early to make my duties." Bellatrix said back with her soft and submission voice toward her lord.

"Oh go get a room where you two can get it off at, "Harry grumbled as he looked away from them, while he kept the blanket close around him.

"Show some respect brat!" Bellatrix suddenly snapped, as she fast enough got her dagger out from her pocket.

"Bellatrix! You do not harm him unless I have given an order, is that clear?" He said with a hard and demanding voice.

Bellatrix looked rather shocked by her lord's words, she didn't quite expect him to give her such a demanding order. For a second she held her dagger back, and pocket it in her back pocket. She then held her hand at her heart, and bowed lightly toward her lord. "Forgive me my lord, I shall not get near the boy if it's what you wish." She spoke, while her eyes was on the floor.

"Leave, you are dismissed." The dark lord ordered, as he took a seat again at the kitchen table. "And you Harry, we need to have a talk about your staying here." He comment, while he took his hand at the cup of coffee he had in front at him.

Harry looked at Tom for a while, he was impressed actually. Tom who he thought would allow someone like Bellatrix to hurt him, just made a demand about not to harm him, oh well unless Tom gave permission for it.

" I…I never thought that you do stand up for me like that, I know I'm your godson and that…but I never expected you to go that far. " he admitted, as he fold his leg against his chest once again. He green eyes looked at the floor, he might sound stupid by saying that, but at least Tom knew what he meant.

"Harry, you know from now on, I will always try to protect you no matter what. Even from my own Death Eaters, if I shall kill them or torture them." Tom explained, as he had been studied Harry for a while.

He could see the teen was rather shocked, maybe impressed? Tom shook the thoughts out of his head, he stood from the chair after a while, his wand waved over the table to clear it from any mess or dish there would be on.

"Listen Harry, I got some work to do now. I can lead you back to your room, but I want you to promise me something." Tom said with his soft silky voice, his eyes locked with Harry's for a moment.

"What shall I promise?" Harry questioned with a low voice, he pulled the blanket a little more over his shoulders so it were covering his body fully.

Tom had slowly walked closer to the teen, his eyes still looking at the green ones. Tom let his hand get to Harry's cheek, he slowly caressed him so soft and smooth. Oh that smooth and lovely skin, how it felt nice to touch Harry like this. On a gentle and careful way, it was a wonderful feeling under Tom's fingers.

"Promise me not to search out anyone right now, I don't want to risk your safety would be in danger." Tom whispered so soft and sweet, Harry couldn't handle but blush at the voice even the touch.

Harry felt his chest getting tight, his heartbeat was getting faster almost like a rabbits. What was wrong with him? He had liked the way Tom's hand was caressing his cheek, the feeling was so rare for him to feel. Harry flushed a deep red, as he felt something in his pants was getting tight.

Wait! No, no, no! this couldn't be happening!

"I-I promise, excuse me." Harry said, while he had left his chair, his hand hold the blanket tightly around him. He had walked to his room and closed the door behind him, he felt his cheeks heat more up. Why did he need to feel such thing toward Tom?

"Couldn't you just have stayed down?" He mumbled, as he looked down at his pants. Seeing the bugler tried to get out from his pants, this was just an embarrassment for him.

Harry looked at the door for a moment, he listen to if someone was out there. He made it clear in his head that no one was around, he couldn't hear anything at all.

The raven-haired teen then got over on his bed again, he lied down with the blanket over him. Was he really going to do it? Right here and now?

Harry groaned a bit, he hid his head in his pillow. Why did he need to get hard by Tom's touch?

It was wrong right? Well, they was sort of in family now right? He couldn't think of Tom like anything else, or could he?

_Tom's hand ran down at his body, just above his harden member._

Harry moaned a bit into his pillow, his hand clung on the blanket. He was so wrong on imagine that, but he wished it would happen, wait what? No!

_A kiss placed on his belly, his tongue ran down and licked Harry's skin. He spread Harry's legs and placed a soft kiss on Harry's thigh._

Another moaned escaped Harry's mouth, he panted a bit as he had slipped his hand under the waistband of pants. He let his fingers wrap around his harden cock, teasing it as he imagined that it was Tom who did this to him.

A knocking was on his door, Harry gasped as he removed his hand from his pants again. The blanket tugged firmly around himself, as he fold him into a ball so his harden cock could not be seen.

"You still awake Mr. Potter?" Severus voice sounded from behind the door, Harry let out a small breath. He hid his head against the pillow, maybe if he just stayed silent Snape would go away? He could not let his potion master see him like this.

Harry bite his lip, his eyes was over on the door. He heard nothing, not a single word from his potion master. Had he already gone away?

He sighed right after, as he adjusted himself on the bed. Why did he need to get hard right now? At the school he could always had drawn the curtains around his bed on, then the others wouldn't see him. Even with a silence spell, then they would not be able to hear…him.

Why didn't he thought about that? Casting a simple silence charm around the room, it would be easy if he did that.

Wait, he could not use magic. Not while he was not at Hogwarts, maybe Tom made it so he could use magic. He should better be safe, right? Don't use magic before you hear if you can, else he would not know what sort of consequences there might be.

Harry bite his lip again, his hand slipped under the waistband of his pants where he took his harden cock in his hand again. He closed his eyes, thinking about Tom touching him again.

He really was bad by thinking it, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so…..I told it was a tiny bit M Rated right? ^^* Really I'm trying my best to write this, but I don't want to harsh on it all ya know?
> 
> Do come with ideas and things you would like to see in the story :3 Im opened for everything! Until next time my dear Readers :3


	7. The Truth Behind The Muggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers. Yes I am back again with Chapter 7, I thought I do make a bit of a background too. Last time I got a Inbox message, asking me to write a bit about this. So here we go, again I’m sorry for my grammar, but no one is perfect in this world.  
> I learned from a very good friend some words, that I should take in more often when I get hater Inbox messages or hater comments.  
> “Haters Gonna Hate”   
> So yeah, now I got chapter 7 finish, I hope people enjoy :3

Chapter 7. The Truth Behind The Muggles.

 

_ ~At Hogwarts~ _

It’s been weeks now since Harry disappeared, no one had heard anything from him. No one know where Harry had went, even not his best friends.

Hermione and Ron was getting worried, they had been restless since they were unknown about Harry’s disappearing. However, Hermione had a few things on mind, to why Harry had disappeared.

It were only a week left of their school time, Harry had not yet showed up. So Ron and Hermione had been called up to Headmasters office, both of them know why.

Hermione and Ron where looking at the headmaster, they had been calling to the office again so Dumbledore could hear if they had gotten any news from Harry. Even the Potion Master had been nearby, standing in a corner to listen and even speak out his ‘truth’ about Harry.

“Mr. Weasley, could you please tell me if you have heard anything from Harry. His disappearing concern us very much, a few thinks he do run off. But should there be a reason behind that?” The Headmaster asked with his calm voice, as he where looking at the Gryffindor.

“Well…Harry never really go in details you see, I could think about one thing, but then I thought over it again.” Ron mumbled, as he where rubbing his arm a bit. He felt a poke at his shoulder from Hermione, who also sent him a small glaring.

“What?” Ron asked her, as he rubbed his shoulder from her poke.

“To be honest, Headmaster.” Hermione said, as he eyes looked at the Headmaster. She shifted uncomfortable in her seat, as she fold her hands on her lap.

“The school time is almost over, it means Harry should return to his muggle family. In all honestly, I think you won’t be able to find him, even if you were looking for him. I do not believe you would make him go back to those muggles, they are treating him very bad.” She explained, her voice staying in the calm tone.

“Pardon me, Miss Granger?” Dumbledore said, as he looked confused and curious at Hermione.

Hermione looked at the headmaster, as she cocked her head aside. “Harry never told you about them, did he?” She asked him.

“I will be glad to hear what you are trying to tell, Miss. Granger.” Dumbledore said, but Hermione couldn’t answer before Ron spoke up.

“Those Muggles abuse him Sir, that’s why!” Ron spat a bit angrily, he had been looking a bit at the ground, as his face and ears went red as his hair. “I thought even you would have known, they abuse him so badly. You sent him back every summer, just so they could hit him and starve him.” He mumbled, as he kept his gaze at the ground.

“Mr. Weasley.” Snape said, as he stepped forward very slowly.

“What is that thing, you are so badly trying to claim here?” Snape asked him, while he saw Ron turned in his seat. If looks could kill, Snape do be dead by now since Ron was glaring daggers at him.

“As I said, they are abusing him an- Ow! Mione!” Ron whined, as he held his hand at his head when Hermione had wacked him.

“Sorry Professor, at times Harry speaks about his muggle family to us.” She took over the talk, as she looked at the headmaster.

“Harry told us, that his family starved him a lot. His cousin used him as a beating ball, or...” She paused, as her eyes went over to Ron.

“A game his cousin made called ‘Harry Hunting’. I believe that it was about his cousin, trying to catch him with his…gang…where they would beat him up afterwards” She mumbled, as she looked at the Headmaster again.

“They hardly gave him food, why do you always think he looks so thin doing the first day at school?” She asked him.

“It have never come to my attention, he have requested for me before to be at the burrow with your Family, Mr. Weasley.” Dumbledore said, as he looked at Ron while he seem like he were thinking.

“I will think about those things, thank you both of you.” Dumbledore then said, as he waved them off.

“Professor?” Hermione asked, while Ron had stood and were ready to leave. Slowly, Hermione stood too, as she were looking at her Headmaster. “Would….You-Know-Who…even make it out to the world, if he killed Harry?” She asked him almost lower than a whispering voice.

“In my years where I have known Voldemort, he would make a big deal to announcer Harry Potter’s Death. That is if he had killed Harry himself, Miss. Granger.” Dumbledore said, where Hermione had nodded.

“I just want to believe he is alive, I still feel that he is.” She said, as she turned again and got with Ron to the door.

They were soon gone, Snape had been looking after them, before he heard the locking charm and silence charm getting over the door.

“Was it a surprise for you, Albus?” Snape asked, as he fold his hands behind his back.

“Indeed, when Harry first time came to me and asked me, if he could stay with the Weasleys doing the summer. I only thought about his safety away from Voldemort, it never stroked me that he do be in deep trouble at the Muggle’s house.” Albus explained, as he were looking at his desktop, he looked deep in thoughts.

“I’m afraid that I haven’t heard anything about the boy, Albus. As soon as I do, I will contact you and give you the information you will need.” Snape said, as he turned away from the headmaster.

“That’s what I expected from you, Severus, but remember to be careful. One wrong step, then you will end like most of his Death Eaters.” The headmaster said, before he had stood and strolled toward the pensive nearby.

Severus looked at Dumbledore with a bit curious look, what would the headmaster do nearby the pensive he had?

“I shall remember, Albus.” He said, before he turned again and went toward the door. He needed to contact Tom as soon as possible.

 

_ ~Riddle’s Manor~ _

 

Harry was getting restless by now, the time he had spent at Riddle’s manor was long. It’s been over three months since Severus took him here, three months where none of his friends had heard from him.

Harry wondered about, how the world outside took his disappearing. Was it in the newspapers? Did people miss him? What about his friends? Was they worried?

The raven-haired teen groaned a bit, he ran a hand through his messy hair and looked down at his bed. He had hardly spoken with Riddle, nor Snape for that matter. He just felt like he wanted to be alone, however, he have been alone now for two months.

Sure, the first month was the one he used to know Riddle a bit better, even if it meant he should be close to him. At the evenings he had been in his imaginary, his thought was on Tom who touched him all over.

It was even rare he heard from Snape, maybe it was because his potion master had returned to Hogwarts. It was kind of obvious, the school would need the potion master.

The thing was, Harry have not spoken with Tom since the first month. Each time he had seeing Tom, he hid himself or ran into a bathroom. He just, he could not let Tom know what he were thinking. He knew it was wrong, so he avoid Tom so he wouldn’t risk to let him know about it.

It was late at night, Harry sat in his window and were looking outside to the night sky. The stars were bright tonight, the sky clear from clouds and it just looked so nice and comfortable.

His eyes fell down on a figure, standing outside and near a tree. Who was that? It was too dark for him to see, but he thought he could tell who it would be.

The figure didn’t look like a man, but more like a woman. Harry held himself away from the window, there is no one he would get near Lestrange.

Harry lied down in his bed, he wanted to sleep, but again his body felt restless. The thoughts keep running inside his head, about the world outside this manor.

Harry didn’t know for how long he lied restless in his bed, he just know that he soon had relaxed enough so he could fall asleep.  That however, was soon broken as he felt a hand caressing his cheek.

Harry hummed a bit in his half sleep, he had leaned against the hand.¨

“It’s been a long time, Harry, you hardly speak with anyone.” A soft silky voice spoke, as the caressing continued at Harry’s cheek.

“Wanted, to be alone.” Harry mumbled, his eyes slowly shut down again, as his brain wouldn’t really wake up. He could feel a hand stroked down at his neck, tracing his skin very softly.

“Why Harry? Why do you wish to be alone? Is there something there bothers you?” The voice spoke, as the hand kept caressing Harry’s neck.

The teen couldn’t handle but let a soft and low moan escape his lips, the caressing was soft and gently. It was a nice feeling, just when you were half-asleep.

“No reason, just wanted to be alone. Not wanting them to find out…” Harry mumbled, his eyes got heavier again. He needed to close them, and so he did. Just a few seconds after he was on the way to dreamland again.

“What should they not find out, Harry?” the voice spoke softly, as a hand ran through Harry’s hair.

“Tom….and….me…” Harry said the words sleepy and low, however, now he couldn’t be awake anymore. He had finally fallen asleep again, loving the attention his hair got. It was so comfortable, loving and nice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 7.  
> I know it’s a bit bad ending, but I promise next chapter will be a bit…intends.  
> I have worked with a small thought, but I do like to hear your guys choice.  
> I’m standing between to let Harry speak more out about his muggle family to Tom, or Severus. Where one of them will give a visit to them, or if Harry is going to have a breakdown because of bad nightmares about his muggle family.  
> Help me out a bit guys?  
> Thanks again for Reading, don’t forget to review :3


	8. Melt down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers.
> 
> I know, a lot of time had gone by since I last updated. I got like three if not four other stories that I updated too.
> 
> Anyways, since it's a bit long time ago I updated, I made this chapter a bit longer than expected.
> 
> Enjoy :3

Chapter 8. Melt down.

Harry awoke around lunchtime, he had been so tired doing the night and no one had been in his room to wake him up. The black haired teen had only stared blankly at the watch on his nightstand, his thoughts were on a dream he had.

Harry curled his hand under his pillow, he buried his head deep in it as he let his eyes close again. His dream was about someone being in here, someone who asked him why he haven't been out from his room. He knew he had told something about himself and Tom too, but he couldn't remember who the person had been.

Harry heard a knocking on the door, his eyes gaze toward it as he kept being in the same position on the bed. He was quite thought, so he didn't spoke a word nor tried to make a movement.

"Harry, I know you are awake. Can you please come out to me, Harry?" Tom asked through the door, as he had been standing outside. He soon had enough of Harry's childish game, not wanting to get out and not even wanted to walk around.

Harry were only quite, he didn't said a word, as his gaze where on the door the whole time. He knew Tom might be mad at him, but it was his own fault. He needed time to adjust, he haven't been allowed to go anywhere other than the manor's places. He wasn't allowed to speak with his friends, with someone he knew.

"I mean it Harry, even you get out this instant or I will bang the door down and get in." Tom threat lightly, as he had his wand ready at the door. "I count to three, If not you open then the door will be banged down." He told him.

"One…." Tom started to count.

Harry had slowly gotten out from the bed, he had stretched his arms out and yawned lightly.

"Two…." Tom's wand got more firmly one the door.

Harry had gotten a robe around him, as he slowly walked over to the door. At least he wouldn't be facing Tom only in underwear's, which would be too awkward for him to do that.

"Thre-"Tom did just manage to slip the first few letters, as the door got opened.

"I was asleep, is there no respect on that I'm tired?" Harry asked him, as his emerald eyes had been gazing down on the floor.

"I do give a lot of respect for getting a good night's sleep, but avoiding me and Severus is something I lose respect for, Harry." Tom said calmly, as he looked at his godson.

"We need to have a proper talk, there is things I do like to ask from you as well. Do you mind I get in?" Tom asked him, his hand had tugged his wand into his pocket again. He had been prepared to bang the door down, Tom wasn't a patient person.

Harry shrugged, he turned and walked inside the room. He just went over to his bed and crawled under the bed sheets again, he lied down and tugged it up under his chin.

"Something tells me you aren't in a mode for anything, am I correct in that?" Tom asked, his voice going soft as he entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Another shrug escaped Harry's shoulders, he said not a word as he had closed his eyes while he made him small as possible in the bed.

Tom looked at the raven haired teen for a while, he let a sigh escape his mouth before he sat down in Harry's bed.

"What's on your mind, Harry?" He asked him, his eyes went to his godson to look if he could find any sort of sign to what could be wrong.

"I'm just tired, nothing more." Harry mumbled, he held his bed sheet a bit more over his head so he wouldn't be looking at Tom.

The silence fell upon them, Harry thought that Tom maybe had left. His mind thought that, but as soon he felt something on top at him. Harry squeaked when the sheet were taken away from his head, Tom sat on top at Harry. Trapping him so he couldn't run away, he even held Harry's hands down in the mattress so he couldn't get up and fight against him.

"T-Tom get off, please!" Harry said, he tried lightly to struggle against his godfather, even thought it was useless. Tom were stronger than he was, even to the fact he was more muscular than he…those muscles… so strong and- STOP THINKING IT!

Harry blushed a bit, he tried to look away from Tom, but he know it was useless.

"I want to be kind to you Harry, but it doesn't help on my patient that you lock yourself away. It doesn't help to be weak and don't let anyone near you, it doesn't help to keep secrets because they will eat you up." Tom said, he slowly let go at Harry's right hand, he gently placed it at Harry's cheek.

"I heard from Severus what news he had to say, I gave you a chance to speak. However, now I need to ask you." He told him, he looked into the emerald eyes. Tom slowly sat back, he let go at Harry so the teen could sit up.

"Why did you never tell about your muggle family, Harry?" Tom asked him, his voice low but soft so he wouldn't scare Harry more than he already have done.

Harry looked like he had gotten a slap across his cheeks, the information that Tom just asked him about. H-How did he find out? How did Severus find out?

"Harry, please answer my question." Tom said calm, his hand went to Harry's as he looked him in the eyes.

"How did you know?" Harry whispered, he could feel his body started to tremble lightly.

"Pardon?" Tom asked, he leaned closer over to Harry and held his hand gently.

"H-How did y-you know?" Harry asked a bit louder, his voice stuttering as he slowly recalled the memories from The Dursleys.

"Harry… calm down." Tom whispered, he slowly tugged Harry's arm. He pulled the younger teen over to him, hugged him close as he felt Harry trembling.

"You aren't there anymore, I just want to know what happen to you. I want to know what they did, please, I don't want the past to haunt you. But you cannot just keep it as a secret more, you need to speak out. Trust me, Harry. It will help." Tom whispered, he felt Harry clung onto his shirt even an arm got around Tom's neck.

This was the sign he waited for, that Harry slowly broke down if you only asked the correct question.

"Shh, it's alright my little prince." Tom whispered, he hold Harry close to his chest, his hand stroked through Harry's black hair.

He could hear his godson silent cried into his shoulder, the hand on his chest clung tighter as he tried to get closer to Tom.

No one were supposed to know about this, no one were going to hear it. Because no one would care, if he told, what would they had done?

"Shhh I got you, no one will ever harm you again, Harry." Tom whispered, he held Harry proper on top at him. Having the boy sitting on his lap and let him cry out, there was no need to make him speak before he at least had cried out.

Harry didn't know how long he had sat on Tom's lap, he just had mixed feelings. Even so, between his small whines and sobs. He managed to speak a bit about what his family had done, not that It helped too much. He didn't though Tom would understand what he said, even Harry himself got confused over the words there escaped his lips.

It was first around the evening that Tom had watched Harry fall asleep in his lap, Tom's hand had been in the raven hair. Stroking his godson nicely, calming him so he would be alright.

He never thought this would had happen to his godson, he never thought that Lily's sister would go that far.

Anger, sorrow, revenge, all the mix feelings was getting to him. He would make sure they would be punished, he would make sure Harry wouldn't have more nightmares about them.

Tom held his fore and middle finger on Harry's forehead, he then took a deep breathe.

" _Obliviate Varieties._ " He whispered the spell, it was like he could see a round thing above Harry's head. A lot of scenes, memories from Harry's life showed up on small dots.

Tom took a few, those he saw there was with Lily's sister and her family. He took them out, hold them for a moment, as if he thought about what to do. Destroy them? No, that would simply drive Harry mad for not remembering his past life. Fix them? How? He couldn't make it better either, if not to confuse Harry even more.

Tom held the memories back, he know that moment he couldn't take away the past pain. He could only make Harry's life better from now on, even if it meant he would get hurt himself.

His eyes went to the memories again, he saw Harry lying on the bed. It had been a few days after he was told the truth, a faint blush slowly went to Tom's cheeks. Seeing Harry….touching himself, grabbing the bed sheet and moaned into a pillow.

He could see the text above Harry's head in the memory, it was the words that the Harry in the memory would speak.

_Tom! P-Please more!_

Tom waved the memory away, he stared down at Harry for a while. So this, this was what Harry meant last night?

_Tom and me…_

Tom recalled the memory from last night, he had been in here to visit Harry. Trying to ask him why he had been avoiding them, only to get that small answer.

The dark lord gently closed down the spell again, he held Harry on the bed and covert him with the bed sheet. His hand went to Harry's cheek, stroking it lightly as he watched Harry being in a peaceful sleep.

He smiled a bit, he felt Harry leaned into his hand. Yet he was confused by now, if Harry really thought about him like this. Why not give it a chance? They weren't related by blood, only by words. Which easily could be broken, even though James wouldn't wish this.

"I promised to take care of him, just not in which way Jamie Boy." Tom mumbled, he slowly stood from the bed. Having a last look at Harry, Tom then turned and walked out from the room.

He would need to speak with Severus, locate the muggles and punish them for what they had done to James son.

_**~ Next day. ~** _

Harry opened his eyes, he felt all fluffy and soft under the bed sheet. He tried to find his glasses, where had he placed them? He couldn't recall what happened last night or maybe yesterday? He wasn't sure what happened, or…

He did know, he just didn't want to remember.

"Your glasses is under the pillow, Harry." A familiar voice spoke, Harry held his hand under his pillow. Truly, they lied there. He slowly unfold them, getting his glasses on his nose and pushed it up.

His emerald eyes looked over at a chair nearby, his eyes wide. It was Remus!

"Remus!" His voice were raspy, probly because he had cried a lot yesterday.

He didn't thought about it, Harry's body went out from the bed. Faster than he ever had done before, he went over to Remus as his old professor stood from the chair.

Harry wrapped his arms around Remus, his head rested against the elder male's chest. He felt arms around him too, Remus who hugged him gently to him.

"I'm so glad to see you, but.." Harry held a bit back, just so he could look up at Remus. "… How did you get here?" he whispered.

"Thomas of course, a lot of people have a memory block upon us. Thinking he was the bad one while he wasn't, he found me doing a mission from Dumbledore. He surprised me, I do admit that. However, he removed the memory block. So here I am, taking care of my godson while he is out doing his work." Remus explained, he ran a hand through Harry's hair.

"Why you?" Harry asked, he had slowly let go again at Remus. Just so Remus had some space too, Harry then slowly returned to the bed.

"More than one reason, Thomas wanted me to learn you more about a certain Patronus charm." Remus explained

Harry looked curious at Remus, did Tom request that he should learn something now?

With that in mind, Harry sat silent, as he listen to Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this chapter, I know it's not a lot and it's not very detailed.
> 
> I do admit, I haven't been myself lately. But I still want to write onto this story.
> 
> Like in my two-three other fanfics, I will like to say the same thing, just in case none of you read the others I made.
> 
> A lot of people, comment on how my grammar is. Normally it's here I will say "Haters gonna Hate."
> 
> Thought, I do like to point out the small thing about me. I have am dyslexic, so I have a hard time to spell certain words. It's normally the long difficult words, but I try to find a word there is similar to it which means just the same.
> 
> It might not be perfect to read in the end, but at least people understand it. That's the point into it all, right?
> 
> Annnnnd now that's told, lets move on the the questions, shall we? ;)
> 
> Now that Remus is around, what more shall he be doing?  
> Now that Tom knows Harry love him more than a godparent, what shall Tom do about it?  
> And as the end question, shall Harry ever return to Hogwarts again? Or shall he stay at Riddle's manor?
> 
> Comment about your thoughts!


	9. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers.
> 
> I know it has been a long time since I updated "The Black Phoenix" Many reasons is behind it.
> 
> I started on working, so it means less writing for me.  
> My computer with my Original idea of The Black Phoenix, choose to die on me. Luckily, I manage to get a copy of the last version I wrote on it.
> 
> This chapter isn't much, but I hope people still will like it anyway. As always, I need to remind people that I'm still dyslexic, so please bear with me if you see grammar mistakes or misspelling words.
> 
> I might get a Beta soon, so don't worry about it :3
> 
> All I have to say now is….
> 
> Enjoy the chapter :3

Chapter 9. Confessions

 

 

It had been weeks since Harry had seeing or heard from Tom, his company had only been Remus even a few times Severus to have a check up on them both.

He didn't want to admit that he missed Tom, even though he really did. It was strange how addicted he had been, when Tom finally was around, he acted as if he didn't wanted to be near him.

However, he did…

He wanted to be near him.

He wanted to talk with him…

Feel his hand on his cheek…

Hear his voice speak…

Why could he not accept it?

Oh right, he could not because Tom Riddle was his got damn godfather, everything was wrong in his mind for thinking those things!

He wished that he had Ron and Hermione around him, he wished for their company. He know to that he could not have them around just yet, because it would be a big risk.

It was late at night, Harry sat in his bed as he was reading a book. He did not know what time it was, but by the darkness outside it must have been very late, since the sky was dark and filled with small light dots, which was the stars.

Harry looked over at the door, he heard someone slowly opened it and peaked inside.

It was like his breath hold still, the sight of the elder black haired male suddenly made him quiet nervous.

Tom had returned from wherever he had gone the last past weeks.

The smile from Tom made his stomach turn, not that it was disgustful no. He was happy to see that smile, the sight of Tom only made him feel relaxed again.

"Tom." Harry greeted his voice slightly raspy, he cleared it and looked down at his book. Now he felt embarrassed, he sounded like he were sick!

"I thought you do be asleep, Harry. Even though, I am happy to see you are trying to…study? "Tom asked, he had slowly closed the door behind him. Tom then made a wave with his hand at the lock, so it silently locked behind him, even a silence charm placed the door.

"I thought that it would be a great thing to do, even though, without a wand I can't do much. Even Remus said, that I could practice just the wand motions. "Harry explained, he rubbed his arm a bit, before he sat a bookmark into his book and closed it.

"It's been weeks, where have you been, Tom?" He asked him, his curiosity couldn't hold back anymore.

"Oh you know, stuff to make sure you will be fine in the future." Tom said, he smiled at Harry as he sat down in the bed beside him.

"Is there a moment you actually don't think about me?" Harry asked, he rested his hands down at the bed and leaned himself a bit forward.

"You look…different." He mumbled, he tried to study Tom a bit. Trying to figure out what it was, he just could not point it out right now.

"I might be smiling more, what more different can that be?" Tom asked, he held his hand under Harry's chin and grabbed it lightly. He chuckled a bit, while he saw Harry's cheeks turned scarlet right the way.

"There is something I do want to ask you about, Harry." His name from Tom's lips sounded so soft and silky, Harry could not handle, but blush even deeper. He somehow felt dirty, why could Tom not just be a normal person for him?!

"T-That is?" Harry stuttered, his eyes avoid looking into Tom's.

"Do you…." The former Dark lord leaned forward, close to Harry's ear while he whispered the words." fancy anybody?" The question was asked, Harry felt like he wanted to vanish, he wanted to escape, however, the grab on his chin and the closeness to Tom made it difficult.

His cheeks turned scarlet, but he tried to held his head away from Tom's hand, only for Tom to grab it again and forced Harry to look at him.

"So?" Tom asked, his smile both teasing yet soft at him.

"I-I…" Harry's voice still stuttered so terrible. He could not even think about what to say, he do fancy one…but no! He couldn't tell that!

Tom grabbed Harry's glasses and took them off, he fold them and placed them aside on the nightstand. Their eyes met, and the elder male kept them connected.

"One night, I was in your room to check if you were alright. You said a few things in your sleep that I found, rather interesting" Tom's voice were soft and teasing, this couldn't go right, could it?

"O-Oh? Did I now?" Harry managed to say, as he leaned away from Tom. Even though it was hard, as the headboard behind him made it rather….difficult too. Why did everything around him need to be difficult right now?!

"Right out said, Harry. I know you fancy me, even if you are going to say you do not. I know you do, I saw a memory you had about…pleasing yourself." Tom explained, he chuckled a bit as Harry turned darker red at his cheeks.

"All boy's do it, Harry. You are not the only one, I have heard a lot of boys around me. Confessing that they even had a crush on me, or wish me to become their lover." Tom explained, he slowly let go at Harry's chin and smiled softly at him.

"S-So you have one? A lover I mean." Harry asked, his eyes looked at the bed sheet. Of course, Tom would have someone at his side, how could he be stupid enough to even think….

At least Harry thought so, since Tom wasn't a bad looking man an-

"I don't have anyone, Harry." Tom whispered, while he had been close to Harry's ear.

"For a good reason, something in my mind and soul told me never to be bound with anyone. The thing is, the one I want to be bound with, is the same person who have a piece of me inside him as well." Tom whispered, while his hand gently caressed Harry's cheek.

Harry stared at Tom for a while, he wasn't fair now. He was teasing him, trying to test him to see how he can hold up with information like that.

"I-I d-don't really know w-what to say." Harry stuttered, he tried to keep his eyes away from Tom, as he felt how Tom leaned closer against him. Did that man not know about private space at all? Apparently not!

The worst part, he could feel himself getting heat at his body.

Tom let his hand be at Harry's cheek, his thumb gently stroked Harry's lips.

"Are you afraid, Harry?" Tom asked him, his voice lower than a whispering voice.

Harry shook his head, he kept looking into Tom's eyes. It was almost as if he wanted to be lost in Tom's eyes, why couldn't he just be normal for once? It was wrong what he thought, it was wrong what they-

Tom rested his forehead against Harry's, he went lost for a few second in Harry's eyes. All he saw was the beautiful emerald eyes, almost like Lily's.

"You are beautiful, Harry. Is there anyone who told you that before?" Tom asked, his whispering voice so soft and gently. Like silk against a smooth skin.

Harry shrugged gently, he looked down this time while he let his hands fiddle a bit with his shirt.

"I once was told, that I got my mother's eyes, but I look alike my father." He mumbled, he didn't really thought what else he should say. It was the truth after all, but then again. Was it really the truth? Even when his whole life had been a lie, did anyone even care for him more?

"Stop those thoughts, Harry. You know at least three people care for you." Tom whispered, he stroked Harry's jaw a bit, as he lifted Harry's head. Their eyes met again, Harry just looked into them, but sat in silence.

"I care for you, Severus care for you even Remus. He told me you were good with the Patronus charms, it shows a bit of what I thought. " He explained kindly, he gently stroked Harry's neck a bit.

"I-I don't understand what that new Patronus charm could do, Remus never told me what it really did." Harry mumbled, but went silence when Tom held his thumb over his lips.

"Why do you hid your feelings, Harry? Is it something your muggle family told you to do?" Tom asked, he could see how Harry tends by the mention of them. However, he stayed quiet.

"You don't need to worry about them more, Harry." Tom said softly, he let go at Harry and leaned back against the bed.

"H-How so?" Harry asked, he looked at Tom for a while before he bite his lower lip. "C-Could you also answer my question about the Patronus charm?"

"Everything you want to know, will be answered." With that, Tom leaned back on his elbows, laying a bit against the bed, but he kept his attention on Harry all the time.

"First of all, your muggle family is not to be worried about. That fat whale to your uncle learned a lesson, your aunt was spared, but did not go unpunished and your cousin, well…let's just say he won't be a bully to anyone more." Tom explained, he laid down fully this time, feeling quiet exhausted, however, he could actually try and relax a bit around Harry. Also so, the boy would not feel stressful.

"You…tortured them?" the raven-haired boy asked, he held his knee against his chest, but admired the sight in front at him. Tom apparently needed to be a true teaser for him.

"Nah, I won't say that I tortured them." Tom replied, he smirked a bit when he looked at Harry. "Just hardly injured the whale. "

"Hardly injured the whale?" Harry repeated, but more with a questioned voice instead. Seeing that Tom nodded a bit, but didn't went deeper into the subject. He dropped the topic, maybe it was best just to do so.

Harry tried to keep a yawn from escaping his lips, but he failed by doing it. Tom frowned a little, seeing that Harry actually looked rather exhausted as well.

"You should sleep, Harry. It's late." Tom comment, he went to get up from the bed, so he could leave. However, faster than even Tom could react, Harry was over him, almost pinned him down against the bed.

"No wait!" He said, but felt his cheeks flushed a little. "T-The Patronus charm, you forgot to tell me what it did." He mumbled.

"Oh right, silly me to forget explaining what that charm possible could do." Tom sounded rather sarcastic when he spoke, but he smirked a little. Not really minding that Harry sat on top at him.

"Explain Tom, please?" Harry asked him kindly, he kept his hands on Tom's wrists so he couldn't escape him at all.

Tom gave him a look, almost telling him to let go at his wrists. Harry slowly did, but his placed his hands on Tom's chest instead to keep himself steady on the other.

"The charm I asked Mr. Lupin to teach you, is a special form of Patronus. When you cast it, your Patronus will go search for a soul mate. A true match within your soul and heart, at times the Patronus can split into multi-Patronus. Which means, that you can have more than one soul mate." The former Dark Lord explained, while he placed his hands on Harry's hips, smirking a bit when Harry tends a little.

"H-Have you tried the spell yourself?" The raven-haired teen asked.

"Me? Oh no, I can't even cast a proper Patronus." Tom sounded like it didn't matter for him, almost as if he didn't want to try it himself. He let his hand stroke a bit along Harry's side, sending a shiver down at the teen's spine.

"Hmm, I wonder about another thing, Harry." Tom mumbled, he leaned up again, making it so Harry sat in his lap, but had no chance of escaping him now. The teen had squealed a bit, when he was sat properly in Tom's lap.

"W-Wonder about what?" Harry managed to ask, his cheeks heat up again and showed a scarlet color by now. Hearing the other laughing a little, the raven-haired teen looked at Tom, facing him a little.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's just the way you are like, Harry. You are blushing like some love-sick school girl, which I can say makes you look…" Tom leaned into Harry's ear, letting his voice down on a low and silky mode.

"Adorable."

The whispering voice sent another shiver down at Harry's spine, the teen pushed Tom's shoulder a bit, glaring lightly at him. "I'm not adorable." He clarified, while he fold his arms against his chest.

"Denying that you are adorable, makes you even more adorable." Tom guaranteed him, as he made a small smirk at Harry. "Facts, you are a teenager, who now are folding arms to prove his point, but by doing that, you look more adorable than before, the pout right now you are making too, proves my point an-"

"And stop being a smartass." Harry interrupted him, while he looked away from Tom.

"I'm pointing out the facts, Harry. Conclusion, you are adorable." Tom replied, he had slowly sneaked his arms around Harry's waist, holding the teen closer to him.

"What are you doing?" Harry questioned, his attention went to Tom's face.

"Hugging you…." Tom mumbled. "Maybe not the best reaction to get from you…" He tried to pull his arms back again, only to feel Harry stopping them for doing so.

Tom hardly made a move, only looking at Harry to see what he wanted. Even so, the teen was quiet too, as he had his hands on Tom's arms.

They sat there for a couple of minutes, Harry's hair fell down a little and covert his eyes. He leaned forward, resting himself against Tom's chest. He shut his eyes closed, trying to relax a little.

He felt Tom's arms around him, holding him closer against Tom's chest. Harry could hear Tom's heartbeat, thumbing ever so softly, calm and relaxing.

"Sleep my little prince."

The words were barely a whisper, but Harry could only obey the small order. He was exhausted and now he felt like he really just could sleep.

He had no idea when he did fell asleep, he could only feel a soft stroking against his back, a fade humming, which slowly went off as he entered the state of the dreaming world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the end of chapter 9. What do you guys think? Also, I have a questions for you guys.
> 
> If Tom was to make a Patronus, what kind of animal should it be? I was actually thinking of a Snake (Well obviously) but I might thought about letting it be a doe or maybe a dragon. Something big and majestic maybe? I am up for ideas for Tom's Patronus, if not it shall be a snake. xD
> 
> Until next time readers!


	10. A Good Morning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and greetings my dear readers.
> 
> I know, I know, it has been a very long time since I updated this. Doing writer blocks, lots of real life shit going on, I haven't been able to update or even be too much around my stories, my fandoms and so much more. However, now I have finally been able to write chapter 10 finish, but I fear that chapter 11 will be too far away for me to write. (Don't hate me, please?)
> 
> I am doing what I can to try and write chapter 11, I just need to wrap my ideas properly and make it match into the story too, so yeah. Who knows? Maybe chapter 11 will be here in a week?
> 
> Well, all I have to say now is, enjoy the chapter and I apologize for the loooong waiting.
> 
> Enjoy (^_^)

The following morning when Harry woke, he felt a soft and warm body next to him. He rubbed his eyes, feeling his glasses have not been on his nose, as they normally would be when he just fell asleep.

An arm was around his waist, while another was underneath his head, used as a pillow only for Harry. The teen turned on his other side, looking at the blurry form beside him. Since his glasses were off, he had a bit trouble seeing who it was.

However, his memories of last night returned to him. Tom being back, but also speaking to him last night and….

The teen's cheeks reddened, he had fallen asleep against Tom last night. Now they both laid in the bed, at the early morning hours, Harry admit that it was nice laying with Tom.

He gently reached over after his spectacles, getting a hold on them and slowly put them on. He opened and closed the eyes couple of times, looking up at Tom who still were sleeping.

It was different to see him that peaceful, soft and relaxed. A sight he might get used to look at, if Tom would continue to sleep next to him.

He couldn't recall that he had nightmares this night, he couldn't think of if he even had a dream. Maybe…just maybe the affections of lying beside another person, actually calmed him more than he thought?

Harry gently rested his head against Tom's chest, he let his eyes close just a little. This closeness to Tom, it was more than he actually could wish for.

"Slept well, Harry?"

The unexpected voice from Tom when he spoke, made a startled in Harry.

"I-I assumed you were-"

"Asleep? I have been, but it's enjoyable to watch you get a proper sleep." Tom murmured softly, as he rested his chin on top at Harry's head. "Can't tell when the last time, I actually slept so calmly next to someone." He muttered, as he gently stroked Harry's back softly.

"You particularly look like you needed it, I hope I wasn't too much difficult beside you an-"

"You weren't difficult, I…I actually felt nice." Harry interrupted, while he hide his face a bit into Tom's neck.

"Can you define nice, Harry?" Tom asked him in a soft whispering voice. His hand had gently played a bit with Harry's hair, while he smiled softly in this relaxing position with his godson.

"Why do you always need an explanation about everything, Tom?" The Raven-haired teen asked, when he glanced up at Tom's face. He could see that Tom's eyes were closed, he looked like he just was in a peaceful sleep.

"It's who I am, I like knowledge." Tom mumbled softly.

"Set a note on this, you are very cuddling when you sleep." Harry comment, he smile a little, as he saw Tom peaking an eye opened and glanced down at him.

"It only happen rare times, Harry. Someone I can trust, lying next to me. It is not anyone, who I would trust to sleep next to." He explained Tom moved a little, making it so he laid on his side; he had a better view of Harry by now, admiring the teen, who still curled up against him.

"Then I might be one of the rare people you trust, even though, I have shown nothing toward you, that you could trust me at." Harry mumbled, he went silence, as he felt a hand ran through his messy black hair.

"You stayed, you have done as I told you, yet you are still around and don't fear my presence at all. If that's not to trust you, then I won't know what trust would be." Tom explained, he let his fingertips brush down against Harry's cheek, before they went under the teen's chin.

Tom gripped Harry's chin lightly, smiled a bit as he made the teen look up at him. "I don't have my wand, so trust me isn't really the thing you do." Harry muttered lowly.

"You don't need a wand, give me a good reason why you need it." Tom whispered softly, he let his thumb stroke small circles at Harry's chin.

"I…I could be under attack…" Harry point out.

"Attack? Who in their right robes, would dare attack you when I ordered them not to?" Tom questioned him.

"Lestranges, that could be one of all the Death Eaters, she wish me dead anyway." The teen mumbled.

"She don't, she wish you out of the way, so she can try feed me love potion again. Just in hope on, that I will fell in love with her." Tom whispered, before he leaned closer down to Harry, their noses barely touched, but only had a feathery stroke against each other.

"S-She tried to feed you love potions?" Harry asked with a whispering voice, he glanced up at Tom, almost with a sympathy look.

Tom chuckled, before he leaned into Harry's ear. "Love potions doesn't affect a child who were born under a love potion, Harry. Call it what you will, I'm immune against that stuff. No love spells, potions or charms can get a hold on me like that." The former dark lord explained, he brushed his lips against Harry's ear, smiling a little as he felt Harry's body shivered by the soft touch.

"You…alright, Harry?" He asked him with a soft voice.

Harry went to answer, but before a word could leave his mouth. A knocking had been on the door.

The teen looked toward the door, he cleared his throat, but stayed silence.

"Mr. Potter, breakfast is ready in the dining room. I would choose wisely to attempt it right the way." A Death Eater informed, but did not enter nor opened the door.

"Why should I?" Harry asked back, his voice being a little bit rude.

"The Dark Lord would prefer you to join in the meals, Mr. Potter."

"Do he now?" Tom answered this time, as there went silence outside the door. "My Lord, had I known…"

"Had you known I was in here, you wouldn't have come by. Now leave us be, the breakfast can wait." Tom ordered with a cold voice, before he let his arm rest around Harry's waist.

Hearing the footsteps disappeared after a moment, Harry looked up at Tom. "Y-You know that was kind of…"

"Rude? "

"Yeah…"

"I know." Tom whispered, he let his hand tangling itself through Harry's hair.

"J-Just because you…might or might not be the dark lord, doesn't it mean you shall be-"

"It means just the same, Harry. They are used to that I'm snappy, that I order them and commands them around. I am your godfather, but that doesn't mean I still don't want to be the same as before. The realm that I want to build up, it is things that Dumbledore wanted too, but he says it's all wrong and doesn't fit into the system or balance." Tom explained, he rested his hand at Harrys' cheek, while he looked him in the eyes.

Harry went silence once more, as he looked into Tom's eyes. He had leaned into the hand on his cheek; the closeness was something he still craved after all.

"I…I got a question, Tom." Harry mumbled a little low, as he let his eyes look down on the bed.

"That is?" Tom murmured softly, as he pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead.

"Can I ever be able to see my friends? I really miss them and…." He paused for a second, before his eyes glanced up at the former dark lord once more. "I really want to know, if they are alright or not." He said quietly.

Tom looked like he thought about it, his thumb ran over Harry's cheek, before he let his hand back down again. "Letter." He said.

"Letter?" Harry questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

"You write a letter to them, telling them a couple of things and ask them questions as well. I will make sure it will be delivered. However, mentioning where you are staying is a horrible idea, I wouldn't want Dumbledore to blast down the place to get his filthy hands on you again." Tom spoke almost like he wanted to kill someone, if they just touch what is his.

"Understood?" He asked Harry right after, as his eyes looked into Harry's emerald once.

Harry made a little nod, as he slipped off the bed, it was time to get up after all and he could need a shower too.

Tom had a very teasing smile on his face, when he leaned against the headboard again. "Want company?" He asked.

Harry frowned a bit, as he glanced over his shoulder on Tom. "What do you mean?"

"The shower, want compa-"

A pillow was thrown at Tom, Harry's face flushed bright red "Stop reading my mind!" He almost sprint off to the bathroom and closed the door fast behind him, only hearing Tom's laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, so this was the end of the chapter, what do you guys think? :3 Leave a comment if you wish something to happen, I am open for ideas! Until next time readers!


	11. Patronus Charm is working?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers! Chapter 11 is finish and I hope you guys will enjoy it. I has not been through a beta reader, since I am still not able to find one properly, even so, I am testing a few people out now.
> 
> Well, enjoy! (^_^)/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's it for now, readers. Remember to review, like and follow if so :3 What do you guys think there could happen next time? More drama maybe? Until next time!

It was difficult for Harry to truly write a letter, there was so much he desired to tell, so much to ask, nonetheless it was necessary to be careful about what he wrote to his friends.

It had been a little over a week, since Tom recommended that he should write the letter, he haven't come further with it, other than four words on the parchment.

_**Dear Ron and Hermione.** _

He looked at the parchment for an instant, his quill trilled a bit between his thumb and pointy finger, geez, what could he actually write?

Harry grumbled, he sat the quill back again, as he rested his arms on top at the table. This was harder than he thought it would be.

The teen turned his attention to the door, three knocks had been upon it, before the wooden door opened and presented his potion master. Harry sat straight up in his seat, before he had his full attention to Severus.

"I hope not that I interfere something important of yours, Mr. Potter." Severus looked calm, but very tired compared to last time he had seen him. He still felt a little….awkward around his professor, ever since they had the talk in Severus private chambers, also to the point where he was taken to the dark lord.

"Not really, I was….trying to write to Ron and Hermione, but-"

"But you consider, that you might write something to show or input where your staying's are?" Severus interrupted him.

Harry made a small nod, not mentioned anything else, while he glanced at the stone-floor.

"I believe, when the right time will come, you know what to write, Mr. Potter. However, I am here under the dark lord's order." Severus explained, the potion master then stepped near Harry, as he let his hand slip into his inner pocket.

For a moment, Harry really feared something bad was going to happen, however, his eyes bright up, as he saw his wand.

"My wand?" He questioned, while glancing up at the potion master.

"It is hardly not a stick from a forest, now is it, Mr. Potter?" Severus raised an eyebrow at him, but handed the wand over to the teen.

Harry was unsure rather or not if he should take it, but he really missed his wand and….wait. Did that meant that Tom finally trusted him? That he was allowed to keep his wand now?

"Under his orders, which is by the way what I will repeat. Let Harry get his wand, let him practices the Patronus spell Mr. Lupin taught him, watch his results and report back to me." Severus stated, while speaking his lord's order.

Harry raised an eyebrow, while he traced his thumb along his wand. He could feel the magic floating within it, wanted to be released.

"So, I shall try the Patronus?" Harry asked his potion master.

"Your ability of hearing, is very talented especially for you, Potter." Severus barely let his sentence out in a snappy voice, which made Harry flinch just a little.

Seeing that, Severus sighed. "Forgive me, my own ability of sleeping haven't been….perfect lately." He explained.

"Too many missions?" The teen questioned carefully.

"Missions, lessons on Hogwarts." Severus could continue, but choose not to. "Sleep is a thing I require at the moment, however, I cannot let down the lessons nor the missions." He clarified.

"You are under a lot of pressure, Sir. I wish I coul-"Harry paused himself, before he smiled a bit. "I can actually help for once, just wait and see." He said with a promising voice.

"Help? You? Why in merlin's beard would you do that, Mr. Potter?" Severus questioned him.

"Why would you bother to help me, when I was back in school, to figure out the truth about Tom and my parents?" Harry asked him instead.

Seeing that Severus opened, but closed his mouth without answering, he knew he had his potion master's attention for that moment. A little smile appeared at the teen's lips, while he traced his hand along his wand.

Severus looked at the motion, he raised an eyebrow, while thinking the motion was familiar. "Alright, if you think you are able to help me, but convincing the dark lord about letting me off missions for a month, that will be a very hard task, even for you, Potter." Severus answered him, while he fold his hands on his back.

"Now, back to what he ordered. Try out the Patronus that Mr. Lupin has taught you, alright?" he asked him.

The teen nodded with a smile, as he stood properly and a few meters away from his professor. He lifted his wand, while he closed his eyes for a moment.

A new happy memory…he needed a new happy memory to constructing the new Soul Mate Patronus. He lowered his wand a little, his emerald eyes opened as he looked…helpless.

"Something the matter, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked.

"Unless you could use my name, instead of that, then no, nothing would be wrong." Harry mumbled a little snappy.

"Mood changed already?" Severus shook his head a bit, as he turned his back to Harry and walked toward the door. "I will come back later, The dark lord is already busy with a meeting, that I shall also attempt to before the hour is late." He explained.

"Wait…"

Severus stopped and glanced back at Harry, he raised an eyebrow in a questioned matter.

Harry bite his lip a little, as he lowered his hand back to his wand once more. "Is….maybe you can….no, doesn't matter…"

"Spit it out, Mr. Potter."

"It's Harry!" Harry snapped, his eyes flashed a red shade of color, before they faded back again to emerald green again.

Severus was silence for a moment, as he started to step closer toward Harry.

The teen looked up at this potion master, he took a step back, when Severus came a little to close into his personal space.

"What's w-wrong?" he stuttered the words for a moment.

"For a second….no it couldn't be." Severus took a step back again, as he shook his head while turning fully and walked toward the door. "Train. " He ordered in a bark.

Harry watched his potion master leaving the room, he was left alone again, how was he able to even try to make the Patronus charm himself?

Harry sighed right after, he sat himself on top at his bed and glared over at the parchment too. Stupid Charm, Stupid Letter, just everything seemed to be stupid for him right now!

Emerald green eyes stared at the wand for a time, before he caressed his thumb along the wood.

He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about a good memory he could use, it needed to be strong, stronger than the normal Patronus charm, because this was about a soul mate.

He let a breath escape him, as he raised his wand slowly. "Patronus Anima-amator."

The tip of his wand glowed a little, he peaked an eye opened where he saw the silver blue color escaping his wand. It floated for a while, before it started to fly through the door and vanished out of his sight.

Harry frowned a bit, before he stood quickly from the bed and followed along. He could just see the last bit of the charm down at the corner of the hallway. He ran after it, watching as it took form of a big snake there slide fast through the corridors.

Had he done a mistake? Last time he checked, he had a Stag as a Patronus, now a snake? Maybe…..

Maybe he had changed his Patronus? Or was it a part of the charm?

Harry honestly didn't know where he walked at this point, he just saw the Patronus vanished through a double oak door.

He ran inside, almost slamming the doors opened, but stopped in his trace. It was the meeting room, which all Tom's Death Eaters was sitting inside. Not enough with that, Tom was at the end of the table. The Patronus Snake, wrapped around Tom's body, before it vanished into thin air.

Eyes stared only at Harry, but they soon turned to their lord.

All expect for Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape. The potion master looked at Harry with a very good poker face, but Bellatrix's face showed anger, hate and a murder glaring.

Harry cleared his throat, he was in trouble now.


	12. The Warning and the Punishment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers!  
> Yup another chapter is done with TBP, i hope people will enjoy this. Again I apologize for the long waiting, crazy stuff has been going on and do to a little illness, i haven't been able to write on with this story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. And as always, I apologize for grammar mistakes and such things, I am still dyslexic with a couple of things.

Chapter 12. The Warning and Punishment?

 

 

Tom shifted his eyes at his fellows, seeing most of them glanced at him, but few was looking at the young teen by the door. "As everyone know….." Tom said, his voice turned ice cold, which made the Death eaters turn to look at their lord.

"Mr. Potter is at the mansion, I already expect that no one lays a finger on him. He is mine to give punishments to, he is mine to reward as well. If I hear from him, that someone in here crosses his way in a bad shade, I will feed you to Nagini, are we clear?" Tom narrowed his eyes around the Death eaters, several of them nodded, also showing fear toward their lord.

Respect at the best. That is at least what Tom would say for now. "Severus, will you please escort Mr. Potter back to his room?" Tom asked, he took a file from the table, containing important papers that he needed to have a look into soon.

"Yes, My lord." Severus answered; he stood from his seat and walked over to Harry, who had stared at Tom for a while, even his cheeks flushed a little from the attention the Death eaters gave him in the end.

Severus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, turning the raven-haired teen around and got him out from the room. The doors closed behind them, but Harry had seen that Tom had given him a look, which just told.  _We will speak later, Harry._

"It was very unintelligent to do that, Harry." Severus said, while he escorted Harry down at the corridor toward his bedchambers.

"Wasn't it Tom, who wanted me to practices the spell, so he could watch it later on?" Harry questioned, he fold his arms against his chest, still feeling the redness on his cheeks.

He had just embarrassed himself, had he not? On the other hand, maybe he had embarrassed Tom? He was uncertain, but he know that look Tom gave him, it was maybe not a good talk, which they would have later on.

"I am concerned over, that you might brought yourself in a big danger." Severus exclaimed, he opened the door into Harry's room and let the teen get inside.

"What kind of danger? Oh let me guess, the whole pack of Death Eaters will now be after me?" The teen asked in a mocking matter, before he turned to the potion master again.

"I wouldn't be mock talking like that, Harry. Do I need to remind you, that the Death Eaters also have an own will to actually lure you off the grounds, even harming you?" Severus asked, he closed the door after he had entered the room himself.

"Lure me? Yeah right, as if I would go with any of them." Harry mumbled he took seat on the bed; he placed his wand on the bed beside him.

"I will warn you, Harry. Even if one of the Death Eaters tries to befriend you, be careful to whom you are going to lay your trust to." Severus said, he had placed his hand at the door, turning slightly away to show he was going out.

"Yeah, yeah….I just know that I'm in trouble when Tom arrives here." Harry muttered, he ran a hand through his hair, before he looked at his potion master.

"Severus? Can I….Can I ask you something?" Harry asked.

"You just did…."Severus replied.

"Something else…." Harry mumbled a little irritated.

Severus raised an eyebrow in a question matter, before he gave Harry permission to ask with a slight nod at him.

"What…did the spell really show, that Patronus I cast?" Harry asked him, he rubbed his fingers together, nervous about the answer.

It might had taken Severus several minutes to think it through, before he stood and faced Harry with his whole body, his arms fold behind him.

"The Patronus you so cleverly casted before, it would search out for your soulmate, which in this case shows to be The Dark Lord." Severus explained, he could see that Harry tends a little up over the answer, he might even looked nervous or shocked?

"Yet, a Patronus can be wrong at times, it might be in this case, since we all know that our Lord is resistant for any sort of love potions, charms and so on." The potion master exclaimed.

The words ran through Harry's mind, so the Death eaters thinks that Tom is unable to love?

"How…..how can you possibly prove or see if he is not able to show that kind of love?" Harry asked him.

"Paying attention has always been a weak ability of yours, Harry." Severus sighed, he rubbed his index and thumb at his forehead.

"If you haven't noticed, I have been through a lot through my uncle and aunts house, so maybe to beat the knowledge out of me!" Harry snapped, he paused as he saw that Severus looked strangely at him.

"I didn't…meant to put it that way…." Harry corrected himself, he turned his head away, and cheeks went red of embarrassment if not shame?

Severus stared at the boy for a while, before he shook his head a bit. "I suggest you get some sleep, before the dark lord arrives to speak with you." The potion master explained, before he walked out from the room and closed the door.

The teen sighed, he wasn't certain about all this. Maybe he really had screwed Tom? Or maybe he sat questionmark over Tom, for his follows to believe if Tom really was going to be the dark lord still.

Harry laid down in the bed, he tugged the pillow under his head while he took the sheet over his head. He just wanted to sleep now, he just felt like hiding right now.

Slumber took over him, he haven't been able to remove his glasses before he went into the dark of his sleep.

Harry wasn't sure how many hours, that he had been asleep. He felt good under the blanket, his head nuzzled into the fluffy pillow belong his head, as he let a sigh escape him. He had been awake, but his eyelids felt to heavy for him to open up. A soft sigh escape him, he just loved to relax a bit, the slumberness in his body proved, that he had not been thinking about earlier today. How his patronus had found Tom, how he had bursted into the meeting room with all the Death eaters.

A gently hand ran through his dark and messy hair, he leaned into it for a second. He had not noticed someone had sat down in the bed beside him, nor registret the bed had become heavy at his right side.

"Harry?"

Harry fluttered his eyes opened, the emerald green eyes met a pair of bloody red ones. He frowned for a second, before he let a yawn escaped him while he sat up in his bed. He rubbed a hand over his face, while resting his back on the headboard.

"Sorry, I guess I….fell asleep." The teen rasped, he tried to clear his throat since he could feel how dry it was.

Tom shook his head slightly, while he watched Harry for the time being. "Guess you did that, yes. How are you feeling, Harry?" The Dark lord asked, he let Harry adjust to the awaking, seeing that Harry still looked very tired.

Harry took a moment to answer, since today's events slowly came to him. "T-Tom I-"

"You don't have to say anything, Harry." Tom interrupted him, as he gave a soft smile to him, he his hand rest upon Harry's cheek, while caressing his cheek softly with his thumb.

Harry shook his head a little, however, he leaned against the caressing thumb, easily searching out the closeness for another person. "I bet i ruined it all, didn't I?" He mumbled low, his emerald eyes looked at the floor. He heard a small laughter, which he couldn't resist to look up and see it came from Tom.

"Ruined it? What should you perhaps ruin?" Tom asked, his lips were curled up in a soft smile, he looked like he enjoyed this, even the teasing on him or just that Tom was close to Harry again.

"Your...meeting, perhaps your statutes as a fearful dark lord. I don't know!" Harry suddenly outburst. "I could have ruined a lot, even Severu-"

"Severus is trying to show, that every step you do or every choice you make, there will always be consequences. So by the thing you did today, Harry, there will perhaps come a consequence." The dark lord explained, he let his hand get off Harry's cheek, while he placed both his hands down on the bed.

Harry nodded, while he looked down at the bed, his hands fumbled a bit with the rem of his shirt. "So basically, you are going to punish me for actually doing the spell, and show it leaded to you?" he mumbled.

Harry didn't heard an answer from Tom, which made him a bit worried. Did that mean yes? Harry felt that Tom sat closer to him, he was preparing himself for whatever Tom had to put on him. A hit, a beat, heck even the torturing curse.

None of the things he thought about, happened to him. Harry felt Tom gently slide his spectacles off his nose, he would be very blind without the round spectacles. Tom fold them, before he sat them over at the nightstand, while his other hand gently slide to Harry's left cheek.

Emerald blurry eyes, met the blood red eyes from the dark lord. Tom was inches away from Harry's lips, his face being clear for him now. He said no words, just fluttering his eyes closed, when he felt the soft lips upon his own.

Tom cupped his cheeks properly, holding Harry's cheeks between his palms, while he kissed the teen soft and sweetly. It was a little surprise, that Harry found himself kissing Tom back, wait no, scratch that. He know, that he like Tom a great deal, but right now...he couldn't be more happy, than he was right now.

Tom broke the kiss, which made Harry whimper in need, why did he do that?! He could hardly see the smirk on Tom's lips, when he lowered his head, kissing Harry's neck, while he sneaked an arm around Harry's waist.

"Is this punishment enough, Harry?" He whispered near his ear, while he hold Harry closer against his firm and muscular chest. Harry didn't found the words he wanted to speak, a simple nod went from him, before he felt Tom's lips against his own once more, this time a bit firmer and deeper. Tom had pushed him down on the bed, trapping his wrists above his head, while their kiss lingered a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd that's the end of Chapter 12. What do you guys think? Place lay a review and tell me what you guys think.


	13. What was lost, returns back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers!
> 
> Chapter 13 is now finish, I hope that people will enjoy it. Also, just a little reminder. I got a few reviews/comments on the lasts chapter. I'm glad that people want to help me, trust me I am. However, I feel like I'm repeating myself over and over.
> 
> I am still dyslexic, it happen that my writing has the mistakes of grammar, misspellings and such things. I do apologize for that.
> 
> However, my passion for writing is still here with me, I know that I suck in a few things, but honestly. Haters gonna hate, right?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter and I promise, the ending is going to be a bit of a hang cliff ;3
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 13. What was lost, returns back?

8 months.

8 months. 2 Days. 15 hours.

That's how long, Harry and Tom had their first truly kiss together. That's how long they also, happened to be together as well. Not quiet to the knowing of some Death Eaters knowledge or the world, but people knew, that they shouldn't get near Harry without getting a death glare from the Dark lord too.

For those 8 months, has Tom trained Harry in different spells, self defends and even smaller things, such as muggles weapons. Unbelievably, Tom had a little interesting thing to the old medieval weapons, such as swords, bows and arrows, you name it. However, it wasn't only because he do like those weapons, some places around the world, had a  _Magical free zone_. That means, that you weren't able to use your magic by wand, or by hand.

Tom had learnt that long time ago, being trapped in a Magical free zone, only having a pocketknife and a water bottle on him. That's another story, one he always could save for later to tell.

A fighting staff hit Harry at his cheek, then right shoulder and in the stomach. The staff was withdrawn again, while it trailed between Tom's fingers.

"Ouch!" Harry bent down on his knee, holding his hand at his stomach and spat blood out from his mouth. "You need to work on your movements, Harry. We can't have, that they easily can knock you out and tie you to a chair, now can we?" Tom asked, he held the fighting staff to him, rolling it between his thumbs, before he let the end of it rest upon the stone surface on the floor. He could see the marks from the fighting staff on Harry, one at his cheek, another to his shoulder and stomach.

"Easy for you to tell, I didn't saw you came that way." Harry mumbled, he wiped his mouth clean from the blood.

"Did you lost a tooth?" Tom asked, he fiddled with the fighting staff, as he glanced back again at Harry.

"No, why shoul-"

"Shame, I had hoped it would have taught you a lesson…." Tom said, he couldn't handle but giving a teasing smile toward Harry.

"Jerk…." Harry muttered.

"But, I'm your jerk…" Tom corrected him, seeing Harry had a little smile on his lips.

Tom stepped over to Harry again, where he reached his hand down to him. Harry hesitated, this could be one of Tom's sneaky tricks, but he choose to trust him, since he already wounded enough. The teen grab the out stretched hand, being helped up from the floor, before he were guided to a chair.

"Your movements is what there can safe you in the end, Harry. Know, that I only train with you like this, to show the reality over what they can do to you an-"

"You already explained that to me, for one hundreds of times now, Tom. I know what you are doing, so don't tell it each time you get a hit through to me." Harry interrupted him, he closed his eyes, when Tom's wand was pointed at his face.

"I still wanna make sure, that you know I mean you no harm into this." the dark lord said, he let his wand wave gently around Harry's cheek, making the pain go away. He moved it down to the mark on Harry's shoulder, then lower to his stomach.

"I agreed that you could hurt me if needed. I'm done being afraid." Harry muttered, he felt Tom pressed some sort of fabric to his hands, when Harry opened his eyes right there and then, he saw the t-shirt that Tom gave him.

"It's almost dinner time, we should stop for today." Their eyes connected a moment, it was like Harry could see something within Tom's eyes, that he haven't seen before.

"Right, I should go wash up…" Harry was the first one to break the connection between them, he pulled the shirt over his head and down over his chest to cover his body from any other sight.

"You should, if you need me after dinner, I'll be in my study room." Tom smiled at him, a rare sight only few people was able to get from him.

The teen nodded, but made no reply to him, before he left the training room. He ran a hand through his messy hair, as he looked down at the hallway.

Somehow, his thoughts went back again to the day, that he cast his Soul Mate Patronus. That day, was the strangest day he ever could think about. He had simply wanted to write to his friends, but ended to do the Patronus spell and show every single Death Eater, who might know what the spell was about, that he and Tom was soul mates.

Well, that's what he and Severus at least thought. If Tom could cast it, where his Patronus would go to Harry, then it would be confirmed. However, Tom never cast the Patronus, come to think about it, could Tom ever cast a Patronus?

He stood in front at the bathroom door, a hand on the door grab, while his mind was wild in memories. He remember that Remus had told, Tom never was able to cast a Patronus. Maybe because of his background? Maybe because Tom never had a good and happy memory to cast one?

_Not everyone can cast a Patronus, Harry. Especially those, who do not happen to have a memory there is happy enough._

Harry shook his head a little, getting out from his mind a moment, before turning the door grab and entered the bathroom. He was so near to close the door again, but a force swung the door opened and someone got inside along with Harry.

The teen automatically stepped back, as he leaned against the sink, seeing none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. The emerald eyes stared at her, as she shut the door and locked it.

"It was really the time, that you and I had a little talk, Potter." She nothing but purred with an insanely smile at her lips.

"So you define 'little talk' with keeping me trapped inside a bathroom, with you?" Harry asked, he kept his hands behind his back, grabbing on the sink the whole time. He wasn't that afraid of Bellatrix, but he felt a rage building up inside him. She killed his godfather; she killed Sirius, who he was to have a life with after he would be cleared in the ministry of magic.

"It's better than being around a werewolf and talk, isn't it, Potter? Anyway…." Bellatrix dared to get near Harry, but the teen showed no fear towards her. Only anger and rage within his emerald eyes.

"I see you are still mad, Potter. Do you really hold that much rage within you now? I think maybe The Dark lord, is making you more to his pet than to anything else. There are talks and rumors between us Death Eaters, half of them think you are finally joining our side, the other half, well…." Bellatrix let a hand get under her chin, as she smirked at Harry.

"We just believe you are under his spell, that you are forced to be here and you finally gave up on yourself. Do you really want to be dead, potter? " She asked.

"None of those things is true or even close to it…." Harry replied, then he got an idea, knowing too well that Bellatrix had this weird kind of love toward Tom.

"You wanna know what I am doing with him?" Harry asked her, he noticed she raised an eyebrow in a curiously matter.

This was going to hit hard, Harry know it and gosh, he want to see how much of his training really had paid off, if it happened she got mad.

"Well? Spit it out!" She snapped.

"What a way to speak to the Dark Lord's Consort, don't you think?" Harry asked. "I bet, that if i speak one bad word about you, you would be abandoned from his sight forever." Harry spoke.

"What?! Silly boy, what are you talking about?!" Bellatrix hissed, she gripped onto Harry's shirt and held him against the sink a bit to hard.

Harry just smirked at her, while he leaned forward to her ear. "I am his consort, Trix. So if i were you, I would be very careful not to bruise or harm what belongs to him. He is very protective toward me, you know?" He said low.

Bellatrix growled, she pushed Harry hard backward against the pillow, it broke a bit in pieces where she stepped back and pointed her wand at Harry.

"Crucio!"

"Protego!"

The last spell wasn't shouted out from Harry, he hasn't been that fast to get to his wand, near to his pocket knife if he had been needing it. Both Bellatrix and Harry looked back at the door, it stood opened, but it looked like a Death Eater, since the person wore a mask and the dark robes around him.

"How dare-!"

"How dare you, Bellatrix…." beside the male, appeared Tom with the most cold and disappointed look he ever could have.

"M-My lord…" She said, as she bowed toward him.

"I think I was very clear, about no one and I meant, 'no one', was to harm young Mr. Harry Potter. " Tom's cold voice spoke, it echoed a little in the bathroom, which sent chills down at Harry's spin. Even after he know, that Tom was protecting him, he still couldn't handle the cold voice.

"He was mocking me, My lord! That little brat is-"

"Is still going to be around here, until I say something else, Bellatrix." Tom interrupted her. "Now, because you have been a loyal servant to me for a long time. I will give you a choice." He said, while getting inside and went near Harry. "Even you leave the mansion and do your mission along with Fenrir, or you will be disowned and properly killed in front at everyone, so they can see that my orders still count as deadly, if they choose to disobey me. "

"If i were you, i do choose death, because Fenrir might be in his werewolf state, that he want to mate with everything there moves and breathes." Harry comment, before he gently walked beside Tom and looked at the Death Eater who had been the one to cast the Protego spell over him.

Bellatrix didn't seem to want either of the choices, she looked at her lord, only on a way Tom could understand what she thought. "You are dismissed, we will talk later then. " Tom said coldly, as he made a hand for her to leave.

She didn't needed to be told twice, she muttered a low thank you, while she went off and past the other Death Eater. Tom's face turned back to the soft expression again, before he turned back to Harry.

"Did she manage to hurt you?" Tom asked, he placed a hand at Harry's cheek.

"I'm fine, I was close to do something before...well...he cast the protego spell over me." Harry said, as he made a nod toward the Death Eater behind Tom.

Tom placed his hand at Harry's shoulder, before he gently pushed him a bit toward the door. "We need to talk, he's going with us." Tom said low to him. "Do not be afraid." He whispered.

However, Harry was afraid. He hated to see Death Eaters wearing their masks, he hated to not know who was underneath. He had walked with Tom, but felt uncomfortable when the Death Eater followed them.

Did he maybe know about them? Was he maybe a person that Tom trusted? The teen wasn't certain, but he trusted Tom in his choices by now.

For the sixth time, Harry actually was in Tom's study. The room was big, the walls build with shelves and a lot of books were around it. Near the window, was the desk that was covered with open books, parchments, quills and small things that Harry couldn't make out from where he stood.

He heard the door close behind them, but didn't look back at the Death eater, only looking at Tom, who walked in front at him.

"I know you are angry from last year, Harry. What happened in the ministry, was horrible." Tom started, he leaned against his desk, his arms fold against his chest while he glanced at Harry.

"If you are trying to defend her, the-"

"I'm not defending her, I'm trying to explain what you didn't know about that day." Tom interrupted.

"What happened?" Harry asked, his voice obviously showed he was getting upset. "I can tell what happened, Sirius helped me in the Ministry, after I thought you tortured him, I was upset, I was…." Harry clung his hands together, having them in fists by now.

"You were upset, you thought you lost someone that day." Tom said softly.

"I did lose someone, I lost the only family member I thought i had left. I lost the only chance to get Sirius name cleaned! So that we could live together! I lost...Everything...that day." He wanted to be strong, he didn't want to show tears, but he felt the hot tears welling up in his eyes.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, but it wasn't from Tom. "What you didn't know, was that he never died, Harry…."

Harry felt his heart arch, his breath hitched. That voice….

As he turned, he looked up at the Death Eater, seeing the mask being removed and the hood lowered.

The black hair appeared….. Emerald teary eyes met the grey soft one, a smile being on the male's lips…

"Sirius?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 13! Remember to comment/review on the chapter :3


	14. Sirius' Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah...  
> I'm back? Sort of? I know it's been a while, got lots of stuff to do, also starting to get into another thing than writing, but do not worry! I will always keep my writing up, even if my updates are getting... well... late. ^^;
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Like always, I apologize for misspelling words and so on.
> 
> ENJOY!

Chapter 14.

 

Harry out of reaction had hugged the older male around his waist, his head was buried against Sirius chest, while he felt the arms around him from the man he thought was dead. 

 

Tears streamed down at his cheeks, he couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe that Sirius was alive. However, he had a lot of questions, he wanted to know how, he wanted to know if he was hallucinating right now.

 

Tom, who still stood by his desk looked at Sirius with a soft smile, seeing that he hold his godson closer and stroked his fingers through Harry’s messy hair. He tried to calm the teen down, but honestly, he know that Harry needed to let out what he had cooped up for so long.

 

“H-How….” Harry finally manage to choke out.

 

Harry felt that Sirius slowly stopped stroking his hair, but he never stopped holding around him. A minute after, he felt a hand on his head.

 

“When you are calm, I will explain everything to you, but for now, Harry….I believe your day slowly shall turn to night. You are exhausted, you need sleep and to feel Sirius is around you.” Harry heard Tom’s soft and soothing voice near his ear. He felt Tom’s light touch on his forehead, before he felt slumber slowly tried to get to him.

 

“I….I don’t...wanna….sleep….” The words merely left the teen, but he got heavy in Sirius arms.

 

“Don’t be worried, Harry. I’m here when you awake….” the fade voice there belong to Sirius, it spoke in an echo noise, while darkness slowly claimed him.

 

“You have always been good at those spells, Thomas.” Sirius comment, he gently picked Harry up in bridal style and carried him over to the nearby couch. With a pillow propped under the teen’s head, a blanket nicely settled over him, he thought it was good that Harry could get some sleep.

 

“It’s a good thing, Sirius, that I know a lot of different spells, however, at times I wish even my story could change to the best.” The red eyes glanced at Harry, seeing his dried tears at his cheeks shined a little from the fireplace light.  

 

“One day it will, Thomas. One day everything will change, and we all will have a better life too.” Sirius replied, his eyes was fixed on his godson. He could see the sadness on his face, even in his slumber.

 

“I will look forward for that, Sirius.” Tom said, he let his eyes glance at Harry’s body on the couch, before he turned away and sat down behind his desk.

 

“What will you tell him, when he awakes?”  The former Dark lord asked, his eyes was on Sirius for a little time, before he glanced down at his work on the desk.

 

“The Truth, there’s nothing more he needs, but that. People has lied in his life, Thomas.” Sirius explained

Tom made a nod of approval, agreeing with what Sirius said. He kept his eyes on his work for a little time, before he let them swift over toward Harry on the couch.

 

“I know something else, Thomas….” Sirius said, he kept his arms fold for a while, before he looked at Harry.

 

Tom looked up at Sirius once more, he let his quill down on the table, as he fold his hands on top at his paper works. “And that is?” He asked him

 

“You two are close.”  It wasn’t a question, nor a statement. It was information from Sirius, that he knew about i. Tom raised from his seat, his eyes being at Sirius.

 

“How could yo-”

 

“Please, I’m an Animagus, I can smell your scent all over him, even at places I knew shouldn’t be there at all. “ Sirius exclaimed. 

 

Tom spoke no words, how could he even manage to get one word out. Even trying to explain this?  He could see the smirk on Sirius’ face, which made him raise an eyebrow in a question matter.

 

“You know...out of all people, that Harry James Potter possible can fall in love with….” Sirius said, he approached Tom slowly. 

 

“I couldn’t be happier, than knowing he’s safe in your watch and care.”  he finished. Tom let his breathe out, which he had hold in for a few seconds. 

 

“Scaring you like old times, Tommy…” Sirius teased.

 

“Don’t say that name….” Tom muttered, as he took seat in his chair and looked at Harry with his blood red eyes. He held a quill in between his index finger and his thumb.

 

“You know….” Sirius leaned against the desk, looking at his godson as well. “You really need to be careful with him, Tom. I know your anger issues, but Harry…..” He exhaled deeply, as he looked at Tom. “You properly know what he has gone through, even with the mind of you being the bad one here…” He muttered.

 

“I know….” Tom replied quietly.  “He’s a sensitive boy, he might not show it, but he truly are. Your death was his greatest fall, but you are responsible for explaining to him, how you are here right now. He’s confused….” 

 

“You are in his head, right?” Sirius asked him, his eyebrow raised while he looked toward Harry once more.

 

“I’m always in his head, if i even sense something wrong with him, I can know how to handle him properly, also knowing how to comfort him.” Tom exclaimed.

 

Sirius gently got over to Harry, he lifted Harry’s head gently and propped himself down in the couch, letting Harry’s head rest upon his lap, as he let his fingers run through Harry’s messy hair.

 

“Is he dreaming?” Sirius asked kindly, he could see the calmness in Harry’s face appear, whenever someone was stroking his hair.

 

“Indeed….” Tom replied.

 

“About?”

 

A little smirk appeared at Tom’s face, whenever he glanced down at his paperwork.

 

“Don’t tease me, Thomas. What does he dream about?” Sirius asked. 

 

“You don’t wanna know….” Tom replied with a chuckle. 

 

Sirius raised an eyebrow, but choose not to ask further. He could have a clue, what Harry was dreaming about. Something he properly never wanna see with his own eyes.

 

_ You are safe in my care, Harry. Dream away in the highest sky or in the deepest Ocean. If nightmares attacks, I will fight them off and let you be happy.  _

 

\-----------

 

Warm, fuzzy, calm, relaxed…..

 

Harry fluttered his eyes opened, he heard the crackling fireplace near him, seeing the familiar colors of orange, red and yellow mixed with one and another in the fireplace.

 

Voices spoke soft and calm behind him. Sirius was no longer on the couch, nor was he in front at him, to see Harry awake.

 

“My plans are simply, I will train him a few more days, asking him to-” 

 

Tom’s voice stopped speaking, the sound of footsteps approached closer to Harry. The softness of a hand, caressing his cheek, Harry’s blurry vision looked up, seeing the familiar shape of Tom.

 

“Don’t pretend to be asleep, Harry. You know it is not very kind, to listening into people’s conversations.” 

 

His glasses soon slide up along his nose, as he blinked a couple of times. He got a perfect sight of Tom by now, but not being alone.

 

Sirius stood next to him of course.

 

“Slept well, Harry?” 

 

“I still want answers…..” harry muttered, before he slapped Tom’s hand away. “And stop making me pass out like that! I hate when you do that….” He muttered, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“ You needed it….” Tom comment, he rubbed his hand, where Harry had slapped it.

 

Harry ran a hand through his hair, as he sat properly on the couch. His feet down at the floor, as he was facing the fireplace.    
  
Sirius and Tom exchanged looks with one and another, before Sirius made a nod. He gently walked around the couch, before he gently sat down beside Harry. His hands fold between his knees, seeing his godson kept his head into his hand.

 

“How?” Harry asked calmly, if not also still a bit tired.

 

“The veil.” Sirius replied.

 

“I was told, it only took souls if someone died near it….” Harry whispered lowly.

 

“Not entirely true…..” Sirius gently placed a hand at Harry’s back, seeing his  godson finally manage to look up at him. His emerald green eyes was foggy with tears. He really fought hard not to let them fall, since he wanted to show he wasn’t a weakling.

 

“It’s alright, Harry….” Sirius said, he made a kind smile at him. He let his hand rest upon Harry’s cheek, catching the escaping tear and brushed it away.

 

“The veil is like...the between world of the living and the dead. A world, where you need to fight your way back again, it can go two ways, it took me a long time to find my way here, but….I did it…” Sirius told Harry softly.

 

“I’m not...sure that I understand….”  Harry admitted.

 

“Imagine this….” Tom said, as he sat on Harry’s other side. “You got two worlds…” he said, as he made a snap with his finger. In front at Harry was two foggy orbs floating around one and another.

 

“Imagine the top world to be the living, the bottom to be the dead’s world.” Tom said kindly, as he made a swipe with his hand, so a little line came between the two orbs.

 

“Sirius was in between those two. Right there.” He said as he pointed at the line between the orbs.

 

“You aren’t really dead, but you ain’t alive either. This is a test, a battle if you want to live, or if you wanna die.” He told him. Harry just raised an eyebrow in a question matter.

 

“You have...heard of Purgatory before, right?” 

 

“A little…” Harry admitted. “It’s a place where people go, they die and live there all the time, right?” 

 

“Almost correctly.” Tom answered. “It’s like a world, that were you die, you spawn again in that world and needs to survive your everyday. Some give up, others don’t. Those who give up in the end, really ends dead in the world between, while those who survive and keep going...they can find a passage to the real living world.” Tom explained him softly, as Harry was looking at the line between the orbs.

 

“It took some time…” Sirius admitted. “I fought my way to the passage, to get back again and when I did...it’s been a year...I was in the veil again, this time no one around. So i changed to Padfoot and went off. Of course, people in the Ministry was suspicions about a dog running among the Ministry.” He told him, as the orbs and line disappeared from harry’s eyes again.

 

“Thomas found me, rumoring the streets. He couldn’t believe that i was alive either, not before I explained everything to him.” Sirius explained, he let a hand rest upon Harry’s knee. Letting him take in the information he just got.

 

Harry took a deep inhale, as he looked at the fireplace.

 

“Does Remus know?” 

 

It was a bit shocking for Sirius to hear that, if Remus knew he was alive or not.

 

“I-I suppose he doesn’t know, no...….” Sirius muttered, while glancing at Tom, asking him if Remus did.

 

“I kept it a secret, since I know many won’t be able to believe you are back.”  Thomas explained.

 

“Tell him…” 

 

“What?” Sirius asked. 

 

“I’m not the only one, who was sadden by your death….Remus was too. More than me….” Emerald eyes looked into Sirius Grey ones. “You two are the best friends, how do you think he must feel, seeing you died for protecting me?” he asked him. 

 

“He doesn’t tell it or show it as much as i did...but I know Remus is upset, sadden over your death. “ Harry muttered, he looked down at the floor, his hands fold between his knees as he rubbed them together.

 

“You owe him that much, Sirius….” Harry muttered, knowing that Sirius could be a little coward at times when it came to confront people. 

 

Sirius sighed, as he looked at his godson. “You are right, Harry. I owe him that much, the first thought that came to my mind, was you. Because I-”

 

“I’m fine...honestly….” Harry said, as he made a weak smile at Sirius. “I got Tom, so I’ll be fine.” He promised him.

 

Harry stood from the couch, before either of them could get to say a word. “I will get a bath and properly get in bed. Talk with you both later.” Harry said, as he disappeared out from the study room.

 

“That certainly went well…” Tom comment, as he made a swing with his hand and got a glass and a bottle to him from the cabinet in the corner of the study room.

  
“Now i need to speak with Moony. “ Sirius said, as he ran both hands down at his face.  How was he going to see Moony, also say that he was alive?   
  
This was getting difficult…… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, that was the end of the chapter.  
> I was going to ask how many vote for Sirius/Remus in this? I do like to know if it's a ship i should get in. :33 good day to your all! remember to review! It makes me so happy!


	15. Return to the Castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, not even been two months and I'm done with the next chapter! Yay me?  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And I know, grammar mistakes and all. But nobody is perfect! Haters gonna hate and all. I just hope this will be good for you guys ^^
> 
> ENJOY!

hapter 15. Return to the Castle

The warm water filled his mind with calmness, thoughts ran through his mind, while he tried to enjoy the bath he was in.

He was so happy that Sirius was alive, he was glad that he had not lost his godfather.  
Harry opened his eyes, looking at the ceiling of the bathroom. He let a hand up from the water, running it down at his face.

He was still tired, he just didn't understood why he was. It was like some of his life energy had been sucked right out from his body. He allowed his eyes to flutter close again, his head resting against the edge of the bathtub. Darkness claimed him.

_A playground was in front at him, no children was around, it was only him sitting on the bench. The weather was lovely, sun was high above the sky and it was beautiful._

_Harry felt someone approached him, sitting right next to him on the bench. He looked aside, seeing Tom was beside him._

" _You are being awful loud in your mind lately, Harry."_

" _When are you not in my head, Tom? "_

" _Whenever you don't want me to and block me away, Harry." Tom explained with a softness in his voice, while leaning back against the bench._

" _Why a playground?" Tom asked, which made Harry raise an eyebrow._

" _I think….. it's because the playground around The Dursleys, was my only escape." Harry replied with a low voice, as he looked over at the swings._

" _When I was done doing chores, I always went to the swings. Hoping, perhaps someone will get here today and...be my friend. That someone wouldn't see me as a freak, or a simple weird boy." Harry muttered._

_Tom looked at the swings, whenever he heard Harry's explanation about the playground. He felt that their stories started to become similar with one and another. Tom leaned forward, letting his hands fold gently between his knees._

" _Muggles, Harry…." The red eyed male started, as he looked at Harry with softness in his eyes. "They can be so...cruel, to what they don't understand. If they found you as a freak, that you like something else than what they like. They are afraid of the new, that they do not know of." He explained._

" _I don't...think i know what you mean…" Harry replied kindly._

"Take this as an example. You like… the smell of something odd."

" _The smell of something odd?" Harry questioned him, with a raise eyebrow._

" _Just go along with it…." Tom muttered, as he sighed. "Perhaps not…alright. I will explain it my way, let's see if you understand it then…." Tom cleared his throat, while looking into Harry's Emerald green eyes._

" _You are a Wizard, Harry. You can do magic, something a muggle can't. If they saw you made a book flying, they would become scared, because that is abnormal for them. They do not understand how you can do that, so they become scared." He explained._

" _When they are scared, they freak out and do things, that hurt you. Yelling names, pushing you around, calling you freak. Because, they do not know it is normal for you to do Magic." Tom explained._

" _I think I understand that…" Harry said, as he looked toward the swings. He was silence for a moment, so was Tom, but Harry soon stood from the bench and walked toward the swings._

_Tom watched Harry taking a seat on the swing, seeing he hold around the chain, which hold the seat of the swing. He just...sat there, did nothing else than letting his feet move him a little back and forth from time to time._

_Tom exhaled deeply, Harry was a deep thinker, he knew that, since Harry's mind was filled with different thoughts, battling to break forward so Harry could think about that certain memory, thought, idea or whatever his mind wanted to do._

_Tom stood from the bench, walking over toward Harry and stood behind him. He slowly placed a hand around the chain to the swing, while his arm wrapped around Harry's neck and pressed Harry close to his chest._

" _If something is wrong, Harry. If something bothers you, if you are upset, just anything, Harry." Tom whispered, while he rested his chin on top at Harry's head._

" _Speak to me, please? Speak to Remus, speak to Sirius even Severus. You are not alone anymore, Harry." He whispered sweetly to him._

" _I know…." Harry responded quietly._

_Tom glanced up at the sky, seeing the clouds became dark._

_He disappeared, because Harry was about to awake._

Indeed, Harry lifted his head from the edge of the bathtub, looking around for a moment, before he ran a hand down his face. He really hated that he fell asleep like this….

The bathroom was still steamy, he exhaled softly, as he slowly raised himself from the bathtub.

Harry admit, that Tom being in his mind at times, was either very good or very annoying. He couldn't be alone with his thoughts, he wasn't good at occlumency either. So keeping Tom out from his mind, wasn't an option at all.

Harry exhaled softly, taking a towel and wrapped it around his body. He walked over to the mirror, while running a hand through his damp hair. Looking at himself, Harry could almost not recognize himself.

It was not because of how he looked, he could just see some…. Change,...within his own eyes. Harry just didn't know, what that change was.

"Staring at yourself for hours in the mirror, really tells how glad you are for yourself."

Harry looked into the mirror, getting a sight of Tom leaning against the door to the bathroom.

"Ever heard of privacy?"

"Not that i can think of." Tom replied.

"Perhaps you should read a book about it, so you can learn, that someone like me, need Privacy." Harry commented, as he took an extra towel to get on his head. He had walked away from the mirror, so he could get some of his clothes on. He stopped, when he bumped into something, but getting the towel a bit down from his eyes, he looked at Tom standing in front at him.

"We both know, something is going on, Harry." Tom said, as he lifted his hands and placed them at each side of Harry's head. He rubbed the towel and helped to dry Harry's hair.

"I'm not a child…" Harry muttered, but he did not make a move to remove Tom's hands from his head, as he let him dry his hair.

"I know you are not a child anymore, Harry. Even though, at times, you behave like a five year old." He said, but had a teasing smile at his lips. "Would you mind telling me, what's going on in that mind of yours?"

"Can't you read it? Or did you forget how to get in my mind already?" Harry huffed, as he fold his arms against his chest.

"There are...certain places in your mind, that i stay away from, Harry. Because, i respect you have a little privacy in your mind." Tom explained to him, as he let his hand caress Harry's cheek.

Harry let a sigh escape him, as he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Tom's chest. He felt Tom wrapping his arms around him, holding him close while he rested his chin on top at Harry's head.

"I still haven't been able to write to my friends, they are sick worried for me….I...I really feel bad over not letting them know…." Harry muttered.

"Arh, so that's what has been bothering you for a time now, is it?" Tom asked him, he let his fingers run soothingly down at Harry's back. He felt Harry nodding his head against his chest, while he smiled a bit.

"Perhaps…. It is time for you to return to Hogwarts…." He whispered.

"Oh, so you are not afraid, that I will be kidnapped or whatever your thoughts was before?" Harry asked, he leaned back a little, so he could look up at Tom.

"I've tried you enough, Harry. I've letting you be prepared over what could go wrong, but promise me one thing." Tom cupped Harry's cheeks softly, while he looked into those emerald green eyes, a smile tugged at the corner of his lips, while he slowly let go again.

"How am I supposed to return to Hogwarts? I have been gone for months, just wander in the castle like everything is normal, isn't that….odd?" Harry asked him.

"No worries about that, I already got it planned out." Tom said with a little wink, as he walked past Harry. "Get clothes on and meet me in the study room." He told him, before Harry watched Tom disappear out from the door.

That was….quick…. Harry thought, as he shook his head a bit and went to get his clothing on.

Hermione caressed Crookshanks fur, she were looking out the window, upon the night sky where the stars shined brightly this night. It's been months now, that Harry had disappeared somehow.

There had been no trace, nothing to show he had struggled, nothing at all that he might had been kidnapped. She was worried for him, Harry was like her brother. He was like family for her too.

Crookshanks poked Hermione's arm with the paw, she looked down at Crookshanks for a moment, as she smiled sadly. "I guess i was in my mind again, aren't I?"

The cat only purred, as it curled around Hermione's lap. She tugged Crookshanks close to her chest, a couple of tears dripped down into the fur.

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked up from Crookshanks, as she heard Ron's voice. She sniffed, wiped her face, as she sat Crookshanks to the side, while getting off her bed.

"Hermione!"

Hermione walked out from the Girl's Dormitories, looking down in the common room on Ron. "What took you so long?!" Ron exclaimed very loudly, as he was getting a robe thrown over himself.

"Excuse me, Ron. But, it's past midnight and people are asleep! Why are you even yelling?" She asked him as quiet as she could do, so she wouldn't be waking anyone.

Ron had this doofus smile at his face, when he looked at Hermione. "It's Harry…."

Just by the name, Hermione quickly went inside the girls dormitory and grab her robes, before she went out again and down to Ron. "Harry?!" She asked with a high-pitch voice.

Ron nodded, as he made a nod for Hermione to follow him, while they walked out from the common room.

"Did they find him? How is he? Oh Ron! Tell me something!" Hermione begged, it was very easy for Ron to see, that she was desperate to know about Harry's well being.

"Relax Mione….You will get to see…" Ron replied, he hold back the urge to roll his eyes at her. Hermione exhaled softly, as she walked fast enough with Ron.

Couple of minutes later, they arrived at the Hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey were at a single bed, tempting to what looked like wounds.

"Oh god…" Hermione whispered, as she covered her mouth. She felt tears welling up, because as soon as Madam Pomfrey had moved away, Hermione saw the familiar face of her best friend, Harry.

"Harry!" Ron couldn't stop Hermione, before she ran over to Harry's bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly, as she rested her face into Harry's shoulder.

"I-If you hug me tighter, i might not be able to breath…." Harry comment low, as he let a hand be on Hermione's back to halfway return the hug.

"I-I'm just glad you are alive, Harry…" She whispered, before she leaned back and hit Harry at his arm.

"Ow! Av, what was that for?!" Harry exclaimed, as he rubbed his arm.

"Harry James Potter, where the hell have you been? What happened to you?!"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck, as he had his look at Harry, almost apologizing for bringing Hermione down here now when he almost just arrived.

Harry just gave Ron a small smile, as if he told it was fine. After all, they had worried about him. "Well?" Hermione asked, as Harry glanced up at her again.

"I can't remember, Mione…."

"You what?!" She exclaimed very loud.

Harry let a sigh escape him, as he ran his fingers through his messy hair. "I can't...remember…." He told her again.

"W-What do you remember?" She asked, Hermione grab Harry's hand, as she took a seat on the bed right beside him, she let her thumbs run soothingly along the back of Harry's hand.

"I...remember darkness, voices and...pain, then suddenly i woke up here." Harry explained with a quiet and confused voice.

"Oh Harry…." Hermione whispered.

It was horrible to think, that Harry had no clue about what happened to him. She felt sad over, that harry might have lost some time in his mind, that he couldn't place on what had happened. What if he had been under the Imperio curse? What if someone had mixed his mind and memories over? It was horrible to think about, Hermione wouldn't have wanted that for even her worst enemy.

"Mrs. Granger, he needs rest and tomorrow he will be speaking with the headmaster, so i will ask you and Mr. Weasley to leave the Hospital wing now." Madam Pomfrey told her. Hermione really wouldn't want to leave Harry like that, she was afraid that if she did, he would be gone again.

"It's alright…" Harry whispered, as he caressed Hermione's arm. "I'll be here tomorrow." He assured her.

Hermione made a little nod, as she stood from the bed and smiled at Harry. "I'm glad you are back…." She whispered.

"G'night Harry." Ron said, as he made a two finger wave at him.

Harry had smiled at Ron, as he made the same motion. "G'night Ron."

Hermione made a kind smile at him, as she waved at Harry while she walked out with Ron and left the hospital wing.

"Perhaps you would want some Sleeping Draught? " Madam Pomfrey asked, as she stood beside Harry's bed and gently placed a hand on his shoulder to make him lay down.

"I'll be fine, but thanks for the offer, Ma'am. " Harry said, as he rested his head back on the pillow, while he removed his glasses from his nose and placed them on the nightstand.

The Hospital wing went dark, as Madam Pomfrey turned off the light around the place, only a few candles was lit near the windows.

Harry had gone back to sleep, but as he was going in a dream, he appeared in the same playground, sitting on the bench once more.

" _How did they react?"_

_Harry glanced up from his position on the bench, looking at Tom who strolled toward him and took a seat beside him._

" _So far, my friends think that I can't remember, but i fear that…"_

" _You fear Dumbledore will know? Don't worry, love" Tom said with a kind smile, as he placed a hand on Harry's cheek._

" _Severus made a memory block in your mind for those who would love to snoop around. The only one who's strong enough get through your mind, is me." Tom said with a smile, as he caressed harry's cheek softly._

" _If you can ensure that, I'll be fine then." Harry whispered._

" _You always will, and if you ever need to talk with me in person, just tell Severus, he will make the fire network up to the mansion so you can come visit." He explained._

_Harry smiled a little, as he sat closer to Tom and rested his head against Tom's shoulder, looking upon the very blue sky. This was a dream he would love to have each night, this was what he wanted for now. See his friends, but still see Tom too._

" _However, one day, you might need to break it to your friends…." Tom muttered._

_The Dark lord chuckled, as Harry hit him at his shoulder. "You are such a jerk!"_

" _But…."  
_

" _Don't… say… it…" Harry warned him, only to see Tom smirking at him, as he caught Harry's chin between his thumb and index finger._

_He pressed a lightly kiss upon Harry's lips, while he leaned back and whispered._

" _I'm your jerk…."_

" _TOM!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, that was the end of Chapter 15. Good so far? Also, I will have some WolfStar going on in the next update!  
> I do like to know, what else i could add into the story. I got a few ideas, but i like to see what my readers can suggest too ^^ See ya to next chapter!


	16. Harry's Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers!  
> Yes, again. It's been some time since I updated. Got very busy with school and a few exams too. But now, I'm on summerholiday, so I believe I will be updating a lot more than the past few months. ^^
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Again, I need to remind everyone, that spelling mistakes and grammar errors will appear, since I'm dyslexic and english isn't my first language.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter ^^

Chapter 16. Harry's Dilemma

"He's safe back at Hogwarts, his friends believe he suffers under a memory lost, and Dumbledore cannot enter his mind because of the wall you sat within Harry's mind." Severus informed Tom, when he had returned back from Hogwarts doing the night.

"Delightful, then perhaps he can be a little happy among his friends, I believe he deserves it after all…." Tom exclaimed, he had yet not been looking up from the parchments he had been reading through for a while now.

"My lord, you should soon have a rest…"

"Rest if for the weak, I'm fine and need to learn a few things until-"

"Harry wouldn't like for you to stay up this late and not get the sleep you are in desperate need of." Severus broke in, seeing Tom by now lifted his head and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Using his name won't…"

"I'm not, he has said before to me, that I should watch over you too, even when he isn't around, he wish for you to be healthy and do what you and him were doing together. Eat, rest, take care of yourself like you took care of him. His words…" Severus stated to him.

It made Tom exhale softly, as he heard Severus speaking about what Harry's wishes might be for him. He knew he should take better care of himself, while Harry was gone. After all, he wasn't certain how Harry would feel, if he discovered he haven't taken care of his own health.

"If you will be in need of it, I can go fetch a Sleeping Draught-"

"I will not be needing it, thank you very much." Tom replied, he turned his back to Severus, as he went to his bookshelf to collect a important book.

Severus sighed, trying to get Tom to relax was not a option at all.

Harry looked down upon his book, that were laying on his lap.  
He had his legs thrown over the armrest of the plushy armchair in the Gryffindor common room.

His friends sat around him, speaking about things that Harry didn't quite paid attention into. His mind didn't even paid any attention to the words in his book, all he thought about….

Was Tom…..

"Harry!?"

Harry wined, his arm were slapped by Hermione, so his attention was brought back again and straight on her, seeing she glared a little at him.

"What?"

"Did you listen to what i said?" Hermione asked, her voice almost dangerously with a little hint of venom into it.

"Uhm….."

"Honestly!?"

Harry manage to lift his book, before Hermione would hit him again. At times she could be so annoyed over the boys never paid attention, whenever she came up with a solution.

"Sorry! I was in my head!" Harry Apologized.

Hermione sighed, she leaned back again, while looking at Harry with a bit softer eyes.

"I talked about, that perhaps Snape could be a help to regain your memories, you know, about what happened with you, before you got back here at Hogwarts." Hermione suggested.

"Do you honestly think, that Snape would help?" Ron asked, he took a bite of the chocolate frog, that he got from Harry a few hours ago.

"Well, it's better than nothing, and surely a whole lot better, than wondering around with black holes in your mind, that you cannot explain or pinpoint where you have been." Hermione said, as she looked from Harry to Ron.

After her mind, it was a good idea to ask Professor Snape, he was master of potions and occlumency as well as legilimency.

Harry moved a little in the armchair, he got his feet down, so they touched the floor with his feet. "Mione? I'm glad you wanna help me, but I don't want to trouble Snape about it." Harry insisted.

"Beside, if not even Dumbledore, the strongest wizard in the world can't help me, why would Snape be able to help me?" He asked, Harry raised himself from the armchair, while taking his book with him.

"But Harry….."

"I don't wanna bother him, alright?" Harry said, he walked toward the boy's dormitory, he felt his friend's eyes on his back, so he was certain there would be a little judge against him.

Once Harry were out of sight, Hermione exhaled deeply, as she looked at Ron. She really looked like, she wanted to help Harry, but when he didn't wish to take her suggestions for helping him, it was like a punch to her face.

"I know…." Ron muttered, he stood from the floor, grabbing his card from the chocolate frog packages and walked to the dormitory. He knew Hermione wanted him to speak with Harry, at least try and ease him a bit.

Ron looked at Harry laying upon his bed, seeing he was reading in a book, Potions? That was new, even for Ron to understand what was going on, Harry never usually read up on their potion lessons.

"So… mate…." Ron said, getting Harry's attention from the book, he gave a little smile, as he sat on his own bed, looking at Harry all the time.

"I didn't thought you read up to potions for tomorrow morning." Ron spoke, he looked a little away from Harry, as he fiddled with his shirt just a bit.

"Is it strange, that I at least will try and get a good grade in potion?" Harry asked his best friend, he placed the book down and looked at Ron, seeing he had that...sort of…. Way to try and tell he knew something.

Did Ron know?

"Hey uhm…." Harry put his book away, as he stood from his bed. "I think I want to go out for a little walk…."

"Cool… can I… join you?" Ron asked him, he smiled kindly at Harry, ready to grab his jacket if he was allowed to go with him.

For one second, Harry really didn't knew what to answer. What if it all sort of was a test?

Silence was there for a moment, but as Ron raised an eyebrow, Harry answered; "of course, even though I will perhaps just wonder around a bit."

"I don't mind… really… I just.. It's been some time ago we really have been alone and just… talking, you know?" Ron said, as he smiled a little.

Harry laughed…. Which made Ron frown a bit.

"What are you laughing at?"

" _alone and talking_ , really? Ron you are the worst to talk with people" Harry exclaimed with a chuckle. He caught the pillow which Ron threw at him "Oh come on! You know I'm tryi-"

Ron went speechless, as Harry had hugged him around his neck. "I know you are…." Harry said, he slowly let go at him again and smiled up at Ron. "Let's go for a walk… catch up a little… I never really got to know what you and Mione did around here while I was gone." Harry exclaimed.

Ron smiled at Harry, the tip of his ears had turned a little red, which Harry knew why it happened. He was happy, yet a little embarrassed over something.

Professor Dumbledore glanced out the window, spotting the young Mr. Potter along with his red-haired friend, Mr. Weasley. There was something, he couldn't pinpoint to the boy, it was like someone had taken a piece of his mind away, or basically erased his memory of what happened.

The headmaster exhaled, he glanced over at Fawkes, seeing he adjusted his feathers and a few dropped, since he was changing feathers. "Something seems wrong with our boy, Fawkes…." Dumbledore muttered, he slowly moved away from the window, still having his eyes on the two outside, seeing they walked and properly were talking with one and another.

Fawkes looked up at his owner and master, seeing him approaching him. Dumbledore was in a terrible mood. He couldn't figure, where Harry Potter had been for a long time, even Dumbledore couldn't figure out by looking through the boy's mind.

"Perhaps…." he muttered, before he walked over to his fireplace. His eyes twinkled a little, perhaps he should fetch Severus Snape, after all, he was master of Legilimency….

Yes… that was what he could do….

He would get Severus to look within the boy's mind, to see if he can find anything, at least a clue to where Harry had been. However, that needed to wait….

Because what was coming to Hogsmeade soon, was going to be a little tradition for Hogwarts School. Each fifth year, there would be a festival in the town, where every Hogwarts Student were allowed to attempt, or rather, it was obligated to attempt the Festival.

Ron looked up at Harry, who sat on a branch up in a tree. They both chuckled slightly, as they had spoken for a long time with one and another. It was like before Harry had been taken, yet, Harry felt this very uneasy feeling, that he…. Didn't tell Ron the whole truth….

Which was true…. Harry was lying to Ron about where he had been and that he had 'memory block' in his mind. He was… somehow a horrible friend.

"I mean, we went to the Three Broomsticks together and.. Sort of just got a butterbeer with each other." Ron exclaimed, as he leaned against the tree and fiddled with a button on his shirt.

"So? What happen next?" Harry asked, he was playing a bit with a few leaves from the branch.

"Well…. We talked...we spoke about… you know...stuff?" Ron said, he made a little shrug, trying to show it wasn't a big deal what they talked about.

"You are together?" Harry asked, he couldn't handle but smirk, while asking, seeing Ron's ears turned a little red, so did his cheeks.

"I-I wouldn't say… t-together….."

"Then what do you-"

"Oi! Potter!"

And so the peace was no longer around them. Harry glanced over toward Malfoy and his friends walking toward them. He grabbed onto the branch, and let himself fall down, before he landed properly on his feet and stood beside Ron.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry really sounded tired, whenever he asked. He wasn't really in the mood for any of Malfoy's comments or 'my father will hear about this' things again. He mentally couldn't-

Malfoy handed over a parchment, where he looked at Harry for a while. He had no comment, no stupid joke or anything, he just handed the parchment over.

"Uhm… thanks?" Harry asked, as he slowly took the parchment. He watched as Draco made a nod, before he moved on with his friends, walking away again from him.

"That was...strange… usually he would come with some comment or insults…." Ron muttered, while Harry had opened and unfold the parchment. Ron had happened to glance over Harry's shoulder to see, but his frown got larger.

"What the hell is that kind of language?" Ron asked.

"Huh?" Harry looked at Ron, before he glanced back again on the parchment. For him it was plain English….. Oh...wait….

"I...I do not know, it looks strange for me too… I wonder why Malfoy wanted to give this to me…." Harry said, as he fold it together.

"Perhaps Hermione can help translate, I mean…. She knows everything-"

"I think I can handle it, Ron… really… " Harry gave an unsure smile, as he walked toward the castle. This made Ron confused…

Would Harry keep secrets from him? No… Harry would never do that, Harry was his best friend, he would never lie to him… right?

Those thought started to make Ron unsure about it, would harry do that? Or was he...under some sort of spell?

Ron followed Harry inside, but he lost sight of where Harry went. Did he go to the common room or?

Ron exhaled, he rubbed the back of his neck, before he headed toward the staircase toward Gryffindor's common room. He should speak with Harry later, along with Hermione, Ginny, Neville and the rest of the Gryffindors. If Harry was hiding something, they needed to know.

"Eldorado."

The Portrait of Salazar Slytherin moved aside down in the dungeon, Harry entered short time after, glancing around the familiar place of Severus Snape's Private Chambers.

"Harry?"

Harry glanced over by a doorway, which he knew leaded to Snape's private potion lab. "Does Draco Malfoy know?" Harry asked straight out.

By the question, Severus took his wand out and pointed at the door. He had muttered something under his breath, making the door silent, so no one outside could hear them talk.

"What do you mean with, does he know?" Severus asked, he wanted to be certain what it was Harry questioned him about.

"Oh, nothing more than, he just walked up to me, without the usually insults and all and handed this" He said, as he gave the parchment to Severus. "Parseltongue…. And it's from Tom…."

Severus frowned a little, as he looked at the letter. "It is…. Not…" Severus could confirm. "I know the dark lord- I mean, I know Mr. Riddles handwritten an-"

"You don't know how he writes, whenever he writes in parseltongue." Harry interrupted him, while he glared slightly at his professor.

"It's a fake…"

"It could be true." Harry was certain about it, he was certain that this was true.

"First of… Mr. Potter. I-"

"Harry…."

Severus exhaled, as he rubbed his forehead with his thumb and pointy finger. "At this school, you are Mr. Potter… now let me explain, alright?"

Harry fold his arms against his chest, he just made a nod, agreeing he would let Severus explain.

"I have seen Mr. Riddles Handwritten for long period of time, I have known him longer than you have. I can tell this is a fake…. Beside, the paper he used, it wouldn't go under his standards to use this kind of parchment, he wouldn't even touch it with his wand." Severus explained, as he rolled the parchment back together.

Harry slowly unfold his arms, perhaps Severus was right….

"Is there a way for me to...talk with him?" The way Harry asked, Severus for a moment thought that… Harry really was in desperate need of speaking with Tom, was there something going on? Was it a uneasy feeling for him? Severus could not pin point-

_Knock, knock, knock._

Harry looked toward the door, hearing the knocking.

"Severus my boy….Are you in there?"

Oh shit, of all times, Professor Dumbledore choose to come visit him now?

Even Harry looked like he would go in panic, but while looking at Severus, he saw him making a hand motion, for him to take a deep breath, and calm down. Harry closed his eyes for a moment, he inhaled deeply, as he felt himself calm down. It helped by…. Severus taking his….outer robes off?

What was he doing?!

Severus had made a wave of his wand, getting his already boiling cauldron out from his lab, and into the living room where everything seem to be settled for a one lesson time. Even a bit of grease from a few ingredients went on Harry's white school shirt.

"You can come in, Headmaster…." Severus called out, he had made sure that the door was unlocked, as he just manage to get Harry behind the cauldron and put a jar in his hand.

"One pints of beetle powder…." Severus said with his sharp voice, which Harry remembered Severus would be using in his lessons, even toward Neville….

Harry cleared his throat, as he took one pints of beetle powder from the jar and threw it in the cauldron.

"Arh, I see you have Mr. Potter here." Dumbledore said with a calm voice, he gave a tiny smile to them both, where Severus kept his eyes on Harry most of the time. "Mr. Potter wished to have a few lessons, so he could get past his Potion." Severus exclaimed.

"For… how long have Mr. Potter been here, Severus?"

"Around 10 minutes, we just started. " Severus exclaimed, which made Dumbledore look at him for a while, almost like he didn't believe him.

"Cut the salamander tail in three pieces" Severus said, as he made a point at the textbook which flew up in front at Harry. "Do as the instructions tells you from now on…" Harry made a nod, as he took the textbook down and placed it beside him on the little table.

" You want to speak in private, Headmaster?"

"I am certain this will concern Mr. Potter too, Severus, since I believe it's about him too." Dumbledore exclaimed. It made Harry frown a bit, as he looked at Dumbledore "About me….Sir?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry my Boy…"

Uuuurrrgghh Harry really hated whenever Dumbledore used that sort of nickname toward him. But he hold the suddering back.

"So, what is this matter about, headmaster?" Severus questioned him, his eyes stayed on Dumbledore for a long time, as Harry tried to do what stood in the text book.

"It is about, that I would like Severus, to use his legilimency on you, to see if he can figure out, where you have been, since you cannot remember it." Dumbledore exclaimed, which made Harry drop the book.

"Mr. Potter!" Severus snapped, which made Harry flinched. "S-Sorry Professor, the book slipped…" Harry exclaimed, as he bent down and picked it up. Professor Dumbledore did look strange at Harry, how could the book slip? He was really suspective toward Harry, did he keep a secret from him?

"It is alright, my boy." Dumbledore said with a calm voice. "Severus… I would like you to start the Legilimency now." Dumbledore said firmly, which made Severus a little uneasy at the moment. Doing it now would ruin everything for what Tom had sat up in Harry's mind. Dumbledore was a great Wizard, no doubt about that, he knew how to play his cards right.

"At this moment, I'm trying to teach Mr. Potter his potion lessons for the next coming week, Headmaster. If he's not to fail his exam. I would prefer him to learn his potions properly, without blowing up the whole classroom, like Mr. Longbottom did…." Severus looked at Harry, seeing he tried to hide his face expression from Dumbledore.

"I do know your concern for his exam and that he will do great, Severus, but this is important for his future too. If we cannot figure out where he had gone, perhaps he's under Lord Voldemort's Mercy without we know it." Dumbledore told them both.

"I'm not…." Harry muttered low.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not under his mercy… I'm not under his control… I know we have a connection, I feel it every night when I sleep. He's angry…. He's...collecting something… but it's rare i get the glints of it. " Harry explained, he took a bottle from the table and added a few pieces in it, but as they drop, Severus had reached a hand out " Not those!"

The cauldron boiled over and oozed a lot of dark purple smoke. "Out! Now!" Severus said, as he used his wand to make the smoke away from Harry. It scared Harry so much, he backed away, eyes wide, as he looked at the purple smoke. What did he do? Out of fear, out of mind for even thinking twice over where he was… he called out…

"Tom!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was it for now readers. I hope you enjoyed it ^^ Until next chapter!


	17. Beware the Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear Readers.  
> I've been asked to update my story, so now I did. I know it's not the best and honestly, I'm trying as good as I can to update, but things are the moment are just so confusing and new for me. I'll try and update as soon as I can again, but I won't promise much.   
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter ^^

Chapter 17. Beware the secret.

 

" _Who are you gonna bring to the festival?" Hermione asked, she smiled at Harry while they were walking down from the Gryffindor Tower, they headed down to the Great Hall, so they could get some breakfast._

"The Festival?" Harry question, he checked his bag for a moment, seeing a couple of items and school books for the upcoming day.

"Harry, honestly? I know you have been gone, but you should know this." Hermione said with a sigh, before she looked ahead of them. "The Festival in Hogsmeade, it's a event that happens once in awhile, this year, there has been an announcement to a theme in Hogsmeade. The Festival always makes a theme, few years ago, they had the carnival theme, you know, like a muggle carnival?"

"Hermione, do i need to remind you about, that I have no clue what that possible can be? I know I'm born into a muggle world, but you know… I was not allowed outside the house at all…" Harry muttered, he tightened his hold onto the rim of his shoulder bag, while he stopped at the next staircase.

"Anyway, Harry… The Theme this year has been announced to be Japanese culture. Hogsmeade will be dressed in the culture from Japan. You know, it's an interesting culture." She said with a kind smile.

" _Sure is.. I forgot something in my room, mione, would you mind me to go get it? You can go ahead in the Great Hall." Harry smiled at Hermione, who smiled back again at him. She made a nod, as she walked down the stairs, while Harry took the long way up again._

It was interesting, a festival in Hogsmeade? Themed too, Harry wondered why it was like that, was it to show students other cultures? Properly…

Harry just barely reached to the Gryffindor common room, before he felt a hand placed over his mouth, he was dragged off into a darkened room where all light was shut out. "H-Hey! Let me-Mnh!"

"Lumos."

The emerald green eyes looked at the weaken light from the tip of the wand, hold a little above him and the person who dragged him into this closet. He made an effort to slam his elbow against the person's chest.

 

-

The mist from the cauldron vanished, as Professor Snape made it disappear. Harry was against the wall, his eyes looked scared and his breath shaken. However, this moment was not what he feared the most, what he feared, what was he had said before.

"Tom?" Dumbledore asked, seeing Harry slid down against the wall, as he clung his hands on his head. "He's in pain…" Severus went over to Harry, as he knelt in front at him, he placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, making Harry looked up into his eyes,

_Make it look like you are in pain…._

 

Harry was not sure if it was Severus' voice, or if it was someone else. At this moment his mind just rushed over different thoughts and scenarios, what would happen now? What would Dumbledore do?

A sharp pain, did however flash through his scar, he let out a painful whine, as he clutched his hands onto his scar. Harry had leaned into Severus' hold, feeling him rubbing his back, but as he did so, Harry only felt like fainting.

"Mr. Potter!"

The echo of Professor Snape's voice, calling his name faded so slowly and Harry was in the familiar dark surroundings once more. He wasn't certain what cost him to faint, if it was the stress, the fear of Dumbledore knowing where he had been, or the little purple mist that had surrounded them. It could be either and yet every three things at the same time.

_Light surrounded him, he was looking upon a blue sky, with a few clouds passing by. The young teen frowned, how could the sky be so nice and calming for him?_

"It's very often I found you in this sort of…. Dream fragment of your mind."

The teen looked to his left, seeing the familiar adult shape of Tom Riddle. "I always wonder, why you have this sort of… dream stage whenever you are asleep or fainted. You always seem like a troublesome person, yet your mind is… calm, peaceful and beautiful in the visual effects of your dream situation. " Tom said with a little smile, seeing Harry being calm and walked over toward him.

"I think I let it slip…."

"What? Calling out my name while being frighten?"

"So you know?" The teen asked, as he sat down beside Tom, his eyes glanced over the landscape surrounding them. It was almost the usually sight, even though, this time it was more a green landscape, where they were sitting on a bench on top at a large hill.

The wind blew softly around them, making the grass move with elegance across the fields around them.

"Of course I do, I got mad…." Tom muttered, he had been playing with a flower between his thumb and index finger, while his eyes was away from Harry that moment.

"So you are mad at me?"

"Not mad at you, mad at the situation." Tom exclaimed, he let a sigh escape, as he let his head turned slightly, so he could look at Harry.

Harry was silence and Tom could see it was a bit of a discomfort for him, perhaps Harry just thought he blew it up already.

"The situation we are in, Harry, is what makes me mad. Not that you called out my name, but that Dumbledore might get a piece that can solved his oh so endless puzzle to figure out stuff that shouldn't come to his mind."

"The silence treatment doesn't help on me you know…" Tom muttered, he kept looking at Harry, trying to see if he would nudge or just get any words out.

"You are calm, yet not speaking, something must be bothering you….."

"This is getting on my nerves….." Tom said with a little angry voice. "Either you speak now or I will disappear from your mind, is it that-"

Tom cut himself off, as he saw Harry moved and hugged Tom around his waist. He felt the boy shiver, was it fear? Was it because he was cold? Wait, how could Harry be cold in his own mind? He's dream state and his fragments doesn't seem to be the problem.

Even though, the landscape around them changed, the fragments of the dream Harry was creating in his mind was crumbling apart. Cold surroundings, lightness filled the surroundings because of the new landscape with lots of trees, bushes and snowy landscapes. It was still a light day, the sky showing a nice blue color with a few clouds passing by.

"Harry… what is this about?"

"I dislike the silence from you….." Getting no words from Harry, Tom soon gave up on speaking with him to solved their problem for now, instead, he held Harry's hand and helped him to his feet. "Might just discover a bit of the new surrounds… I see what you image…. what your dream fragments try to show too. " Tom gave him a little cheerful smile, as they walked hand in hand in the snowy landscapes. Between the trees and bushes, Tom discovered something...very much rare.

"Is this a place you have been?"

"Yeah… It's… many years ago, but I have been here, I hid myself from Dudley and his friends." Harry replied with a calm tone of voice.

Tom gently let their hands slip, as he walked over to a bush, Harry frowned a little, was the bush more interesting than hi-

"See this?" Tom asked, Harry shook his head, but approached the bush and Tom. "It's just a regular bush…."

"No…." Tom said with an eye roll, as he held a branch from the bush. "Look closely…."

Harry knelt down next to Tom, looking at the bush, it had small white balls from a few smaller branches, or was it berries?

"Its… Berries?"

"Not any sort of berries…. It's Snowberries." Tom corrected him, as he pluck a few from the branch.

"Snowberries? What are they-"

"Snowberries, they are unique, very sweet and they only grow in colder climates like this you imagine in your head. If you say you have been here before, hiding from your cousin and his gang, perhaps I can take you there one day, because these are very…. very rare. " Tom exclaimed, as he held a few berries in his hand and showed them to Harry.

Small round and white berries, they had a snow like camouflages so they weren't easy to spot, unless you knew what sort of bush to look after.

"How come they be rare?"

"They are used for one special potion, I am sure that Severus can explain this better than I can, because I only read about them, he has before made the potion an-"

Thundering…..

Harry looked at the sky, seeing it went darker and darker… oh no… not now..

"Looks like you are about to awake…." Tom gave a little smile, before Harry saw him fading from his vision, the darkness claimed him and Harry woke up in the real world.

 _-_  
  
The bed was soft, duvet lovingly fluffy feeling and his head...felt so light, like he had no need to worry about a thing in the world.

Harry opened his eyes lightly, the blur vision welcomed him and… truly, he was not alone.

"Harry?"

Harry blinked a couple of times, he tried to clear his vision, but of course, without his glasses, he was blind.

"Here…."

Harry felt the cold metal from the glass, being settled upon his nose. They slide up and soon settled before his eyes.

Another few blinks, his vision cleared out.

"Are you alright, Harry?" It was his good friend Ron, looking concerned, almost like Hermione would.

Harry had to take in a moment, thinking back what happened.  
Oh… right… He made a mistake with Snape's potion…. It oozed with a weird mist and… Harry suddenly felt the pain, he had not needed to pretend, it was just there.

"Yeah…" Harry pushed himself a little up, rubbing a hand over his face. How long had he passed out?

"Easy mate…" Ron said, but did not move to lay Harry down, he knew that Harry would be stubborn to be let down on the bed again. After all it's been-

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked.

Oh right on time…

"A week…." Ron told him, he took a step back, just so he could see Harry getting out from the bed. "Mate, you really shouldn't get up…."

"I'm fine Ron, I just-"

"You need to stop hiding things from me." Ron said straight out.

Harry paused in his movement, looking at Ron and for once, Harry could see that Ron's eyes burned with a bit of anger and betrayal within them.

"H-Hiding things?" Harry asked. Did Ron know? Harry started to doubt this situation, what if Ron knew? What if he walked to Professor Dumbledore and talked with him about it? What if this was all going to end?

"Harry, I might be your _stupid friend_ , from other's view, however, I'm not stupid. I noticed how you reacted by the letter you got from Malfoy, I noticed how you suddenly went off and just… didn't seem to be bothered to get help from Hermione." Ron stated.

"..." Silence, it was all harry really could do at the moment, he wasn't sure what Ron was going to say more, but he sure as hell didn't wanted to spoil anything for himself, in case Ron didn't know.

"Harry, we have been friends since we started at Hogwarts, did I ever let you down? Did I ever doubt you?"

With the last question, Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron, of course Ron knew what Harry was going to say if he answered.

"Don't answer that….I know I once doubted you…. and I'm still feeling… stuff about that." Ron rubbed the back of his head, in which Harry also could see, Ron still felt very guilty over believing, that Harry put his name in the cup back in forth year.

"I just…" Ron exhaled in frustration. "You were gone for so long, Harry. You can't remember what happened and you… you are strange, alright?! You are not your usually self!" Ron finally burst out, he had kept his in for a bit of time, even Harry could see Ron felt relieved over to finally say it.

"S-So please, Harry. Stop hiding things, stop act like you can handle this on your own, you still got me and Mione."

Harry had to smile just a teeny tiny bit, at least Ron never changed over one thing that is. He was still being the usually Ron, which Harry never wanted to change at all.

"You are such a dork…" Harry said with a chuckle, as he got on his feet and walked in front at Ron, wrapping his arms around Ron and hugging him.

Ron looked a little down, even so, he wrapped his arms around Harry and returned the hug. "I really just want you to speak with us, Harry. You have been so...distance, you easily space out too. It's odd and...we are worried." Ron muttered lowly.

"I wish I could tell…..but I can't…." Harry whispered, as he slowly let go again at Ron. "Not here…"

Ron frowned over the words, so Harry _was_ hiding something after all? "We can walk away and talk…." Ron suggested, which Harry made a shake of his head by.

"Can't do that, Hogwarts got eyes and ears….." Harry whispered, he really wanted to tell Ron, but with the risk of being discovered, the risk of perhaps putting himself more in danger, than he actually already was. Harry just didn't wanna take the risk, not now.

Even so, he looked at Ron and saw that his friend understood what he meant. "Alright, but when the next holiday comes by, Harry. You go with me home, we can always talk private there." Ron said, as he made a little smile at Harry.

Harry made a nod in agreement, he took a deep breath, really feeling himself to see if he was ready to leave or not, he didn't feel any pain, he didn't felt dizzy or any sort of that thing.

"You certain, that you actually feel alright, Harry? It's been a week you have been… you know, asleep and recovering." Ron said, he still was concerned for his friend after all.

"I'm fine, Ron. Really, I am…" Harry replied, while he adjusted some of his clothing, before he walked beside Ron to get out from the Hospital wing, even so, he never got that far.

"Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey blocked their path, while she had her arms folded against her chest, looking a little bit angry. "You are in no condition to leave the hospital wing just yet. " She told him.

"I am feeling fine, ma'am." Harry replied to her. "I'll be the judge of that…" Madam Pomfrey said, as she looked at Harry still with a bit of angry eyes. She made a point toward the bed, that Harry had laid in for the week.

Harry sighed a bit, as he looked at Ron, before he went over to the bed and sat down. Madam Pomfrey walked over to Harry, her wand out.

Harry knew, that it wouldn't be long, before Albus Dumbledore would be question him about what happened in Professor Snape's chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now! Until next time dear readers!   
> Remember to review the story! I like to know what my readers like about it :3


	18. Revelations Revealed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers.  
> It's been a time since I've updated this. I think it's not much, but it's something right?  
> It's not been beta'ed and as always, I wanna remind people that English isn't my first language and I'm dyslexic, so I apologize for errors and misspelled words.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter ^^

Chapter 18. Revelations Revealed?

~Several days later~

The days had past quickly after Harry's mind, it only felt like yesterday, that he had been in the hospital wing. He had been explained by Madam Pomfrey, that the purple mist, which had been the coast for him to faint in Snape's Chambers, was indeed dealthy.

He also got to know, that if Severus hadn't been quick, Harry might not even be sitting in the great hall at this point. Once again, his gaze was down upon a book, as his mind was somewhere else too. His friends around him were talking about the upcoming Festival in Hogsmeade.

Harry certainly didn't thought much about the Festival, his mind was already filled with other thoughts, worried thoughts in fact.

"Harry…."

"Huh?" Harry turned his attention to Hermione and Ginny, they walked down a corridor, in which one of them had noticed Harry stared in a distant out at the passing windows.

"You seem lost in thoughts again, you do that a lot." Ginny point out, she held a book close to her chest, while she glanced back at Hermione again. " I'm not really sure why it always happens, I guess I'm easy to distract nowadays." Harry explained, he wasn't certain why, but it just seem like he always ended to be distracted after all.

He knew the reason why, his mind was constantly on Tom, or how this might even be bad when Dumbledore heard him speak of Tom's name.

He had yet not seen the headmaster, so his concerns were big enough. Even Severus had not given a word out, he was getting concerned something might happened. What if Dumbledore questioned Severus? Or if Dumbledore wished to have Harry under the veritaserum? His mind seem to explode with a lot of thoughts and questions, yet he kept his tongue down. There was no one he really could speak with, no one he would dare trust with his secret.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed how Ginny and Hermione looked at one and another, alike Ron, they too had the worried and concerned looks. As much as Harry would assure them, that nothing was wrong. He would feel like lying, which was indeed true. Thing wasn't alright, not at the moment at least.

"Well…." Ginny spoke, as she gave a bright smile to both Hermione and Harry. "We'll go to the festival tonight, right? Least we can enjoy ourselves and have a good time down there. What was the theme again?" Ginny asked, when she glanced at Hermione and raised her eyebrow in a questioned matter.

"You always seem to ask what the theme is." Hermione said with a light chuckle. "Japanese culture, I find it interesting that Hogsmeade wanna take such culture into a festival. If people wish for it, they can be allowed to walk around in Kimonos." She explained.

"What's that?" Harry asked with a frown, looking at the two of them. "Kimonos is the special clothing that they wear on festivals or holidays I believe…" Hermione explained. "I've not reading much into their culture yet, but I know they wear it at certain days or just for the comfort of it."

"Sounds like you both will be wearing them…." Harry teased slightly, as he looked ahead for him. "Boy's can wear them too, you know…" Hermione said with a smirk on her face, it already looked like she had a plan that both Ron and Harry would be wearing them as well.

"You should not even think about it, Mione…." Harry comment, just before they turned a corner to continue their walk, Harry came to halt, as he held a hand to his forehead.

For a long time, his scar had never hurt. However, something must be wrong from Tom's side, because his scar was burning like fire. He hissed, as he clench his hand upon his scar, it felt so horrible. He had not noticed the painful noise he let out, as he got onto his knees. Feeling his body being drained from energy.

"Harry?"

Harry was hardly able to see Hermione and Ginny in front at him, his vision came to be blurry, before he soon saw nothing.

_Riddle's mansion was calm, silent, but most of all abandoned. A noise making an alert for Tom, that someone had entered the grounds. No one should be able to do so, unless they had been breaking the wards, that kept Riddle's mansion safe and protected. Only one other person, was able to split a ward down in a matter of either seconds, or minutes._

Angered and of course offended, Tom had choose to go investigate what cursed the alarms to go off and who in fact really had taken down his wards. He apparated right outside, seeing the doors to his mansion opened wide, a small dim light within the place showed someone were walking with careful steps.

It angered him more, with his wand out, clenching into his hand as he approached the front door, his thoughts was right.

The headmaster of Hogwarts, glancing around in a curious but careful matter had entered his home, his private mansion, his territorium. It was only matter of seconds, before a bright red light shoot toward Dumbledore. He was angry, how did Dumbledore even know how to get him here? Surely only to piss him off.

Dumbledore had manage to block the spell just in time, as his eyes met Tom's. Both of them stood with their wands raised toward one and another.

"Harry!"

"No… no no no….." Harry mumbled, as he clenched his hand into a fist. This couldn't be happening, this was his fault and his fault alone. Had he not been scared, he had not shouted Tom's name in the potion class, this wouldn't have happened.

"Harry calm down, take a deep breath." Hermione said, as she was in front at Harry and tried to keep him seated on the floor. "It's Voldemort… isn't it?" She asked him with a low voice. The sight of both Hermione and Ginny, looking at him with concerned and worried looks once more, it showed how much he must have freaked them out.

However, he didn't have time to be here, he couldn't let Dumbledore get Tom down. No after all they had gone through already. "I-I'm sorry, I have to-"

" Have to what?" Hermione asked, as she pushed Harry down again, when she felt he was going to get up "Harry, you are not going anywhere before you speak to us, what's going on? What's happening?" She asked _._

"Hermione, of all the times this is not a time to question stuff!" Harry pushed her hand off him, as he got on his feet and started running down the corridor they just came from. "Harry!"

His mind rushed, his heart beating fast. He would not let this happened, he would not let Tom suffer another battling against Dumbledore. He just couldn't. It's the first time, that Harry didn't noticed how fast or far he had ran. All he soon noticed was the entranced to Severus private chamber. He breathlessly spoke the password, as he entered fast enough when the painting had moved to the side.

"R-Riddle's mansion, I-I need t-to go there n-now." He said while trying to catch his breath. He didn't like the frown that Severus gave him, like he seem to question the urge for Harry to get back to Riddle's mansion.

"P-Please, I need to g-go there now! He's in danger." Harry plead. The boy could easily see that The Potion master wasn't believing him, but why not?! He had to get to Tom!

"Screw it!" Restless and determined to find Tom, Harry went over to the fireplace. Severus hardly had time to stop Harry as he saw green flames embrace the teen and he disappeared short time after.

Harry stepped out from the fireplace within Tom's study. His eyes wandered around the place before he sat off in running. His heart still raced fast, he was fearing the worse whenever he went to the main hall.

As Harry arrived he had his wand ready, glancing around but what surprised him…..

The place was unharmed, front door closed and even when he stood silent, he could still feel the wards around the mansion being there. The teen frowned a little as he looked around, what was going on?

" I couldn't believe my thoughts, so I had to test this out. You truly were around Lord Voldemort all this time, weren't you, Harry?" A calm, but surprised voice spoke behind him.

Harry turned around, his wand still clenched tightly into his hand. No, it couldn't be true. Had this merely just been a trick to get him here? Even take someone unwanted with him?

Before him now, stood Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little random in the chapter, I must admit that.  
> But now, the story can take two turns and if anyone would suggest what could happen in next chapter, I'll be happy to hear about it.  
> Until next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW! Stupid way to end it! but thats how i wanted it to start. Leave a review to me please?! And till next time!


End file.
